Les Spectres du passé
by Neko76
Summary: Ed & Al sont toujours bloqués dans notre monde et cherchent un moyen pour revenir chez eux.Winry est victimes de visions et d'apparitions étranges et demande à Riza de venir car même si elle est courageuse,là, c'est trop pour elle et attend le retour d'Ed
1. Des présences inquiétantes…

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 1 : Des présences inquiétantes…

Il y a maintenant deux ans, Edward et Alphonse Elric partaient dans un monde parallèle au leur, notre monde, régit par les règles différentes de Shamballa (leur monde d'origine). Ils ne peuvent plus utilisés leur alchimie et sont des personnes aussi normales que vous et moi (quoi que moi, je suis un brin zarbi pour inventée des truques pareils XD ). Depuis tous ce temps, ils recherchent un moyen de retourné à Shamballa mais les moyens d'information sont dérisoires…et les résultats pour le moment inexistant.

Mais Edward s'impatiente un peu et passe tout son temps a la bibliothèque pour avoir des réponses et trouve un moyen de traverser cette fichu porte.

De son côté, le colonel Mustang et toute sa fine équipe sont à la recherche, eux aussi, d'une solution pour ramener les deux frangins.

Et Winry dans tous cela ? La jeune blonde a pas mal de « problèmes » en ce moment car elle voit les formes bizarres la nuit, qui rôdent autour de la maison. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est mais elle voit ces tâches blanches et rouges. Elles lui font trop peur pour le moment et comme elle est désormais seule, elle décide d'invitée le lieutenant Hawkeye, histoire de savoir si elle ne devenait pas folle. La jeune femme devait arrivée le lendemain par le train et devait restée une bonne semaine.

Cette nuit là, Winry rêva des garçons, notamment de Edward. Bizarrement, elle le vit lui aussi endormit, mais il parlait dans son sommeil. La jeune fille ne sut de quoi il s'agissait car aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du blondinet. Et puis soudain, une forme se dessina à la place du jeune homme. Une forme rouge comme le sang. Edward disparaissait au profit de la forme rouge. Et puis….

Winry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante comme une feuille. La sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle pu voir le soleil, ce qui la rassura car elle n'avait pas à se recouchée et voir à nouveau ces horribles choses.

Les heures passaient et pas un seul client en vue. Vers 15 heures, Riza arriva enfin. Winry se jeta dans les bras du lieutenant, heureuse de la revoir après tant de temps. Winry invita son amie à boire un thé, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir car il faisait très chaud. Elle était assez troublée et Riza le remarqua bien trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Winry lui expliqua alors ce qui la tourmentait, les formes bizarres, les visions des frères Elric et celles de la vie courante. Après quelques questions du lieutenant, elles cherchèrent les causes de ces apparitions. Notamment des deux formes qui venait la voir le soir, l'une rouge, l'autre blanche. Riza, nullement impressionnée, décida quand même de passer la nuit avec la jeune fille pour voir de ses propres yeux ce phénomène pour le moins assez étrange. Et elles attendirent que le soir se pointe (avec quelques minutes de retard XD )

Fin du Chapitre 1

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 2 : Le mystère des deux fantômes


	2. Le mystère des deux fantômes

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 2 : Le mystère des deux fantômes

Riza et Winry étaient toutes deux sous les couvertures et faisaient mine de dormirent profondément. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, les deux spectres entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille sans prévenir (normal, nan ?) ce qui fit sursauter la plus téméraire et effraya une fois de plus la jeune mécanicienne qui se cacha sous la couette. Riza était fascinée et regardait les deux entités se promener dans la pièce. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'ils faisaient les mêmes gestes, enfin, les mêmes mouvements. Puis, la forme rouge s'approcha un peu plus des deux filles. Riza se déplaçait un peu plus vers l'armoire de droite, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient à Winry. Winry, elle, restait pétrifiée sur son lit alors que la masse rouge approchait un eu plus à chaque seconde. La blanche s'approchait plutôt de Riza qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Et puis…

Le fantôme rouge entra en contacte avec Winry en la traversant. Un froid glacial s'empara de la jeune fille suivit de flashs et de visions sur Edward. Toute la vie de jeune homme lui passait dans la tête : La transmutation de leur mère, la visite du colonel, l'opération des auto-mails, le concours d'alchimiste d'état, les nombreuses aventures pour retrouvé la pierre philosophale, l'amphithéâtre, le combat avec Envy, un trou noir puis la vision d'Alphonse qui retrouvait enfin son corps et enfin le passage dans l'autre monde par la porte. Ensuite, les flash sont plus flous et Winry ne distingue que le blondinet parmi une grande foule, un combat avec une sorte de serpent géant (à l'allure de palmier, lol), un nouveau passage par la porte, ses retrouvailles avec la jeune fille, la disparition proche de leur monde et un nouveau devoir pour le jeune homme qui traversait une nouvelle fois la porte avant de la scellé.

Winry tombât par terre, les larmes aux yeux, sans connaissance devant Riza. Cette dernière s'était échappé juste à temps pour ne pas entrer en contacte avec le fantôme blanc et se précipita sur son amie pour voir quel était le problème. Au moment où elle s'agenouillait pour prendre Winry, la masse rouge traversa la fenêtre, suivit de la blanche et disparurent dans la nuit. Riza ramena Winry dans son lit et la recouvrit. Elle resta un moment près d'elle pour s'assurer que les fantômes ne reviennent pas la perturber une fois de plus. La jeune fille devait rêver de quelque chose d'important car elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et semblait parler, mais les seules paroles que Riza puisse entendre furent « Ed, ne part pas, reste près de moi… » Winry pleurait en prononçant le nom de l'alchimiste. Puis Riza se décida à la laissée seule et partit dans une seconde chambre, néanmoins juste à côté de celle de Winry, pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait de ce passer et pour se reposer un peu. Elle s'endormie bien vite et aucune des deux filles ne se réveilla avant 9 heures le lendemain.

Le premier client arriva aux alentours de 9 heures 30 pour un remplacement de prothèse en bois, au bras gauche. La prothèse, trop abîmée, ne tenait plus et semblais sur le point de se brisée. Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi tranquille et les deux filles s'ennuyaient ferme dans leur cambrousse jusqu'à ce qu'un ombre fasse son apparition, non loin de la porte. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Riza s'approcha plus près et commença à apercevoir la couleur rouge foncé qui émanait de l'ombre. Et elle comprit aussitôt ce que c'était.

« Winry ! Planque-t… » Le lieutenant tomba à terre, inconsciente, une autre tâche, blanche cette fois, près d'elle. Puis, le rouge s'approcha de Winry qui paniquait à la vue du fantôme. Elle ne voulait pas revivre les rêves sur le passé d'Edward, elle ne pouvait pas. Le fantôme entra en contacte avec elle pour la seconde fois… cette fois, ce ne sont pas des rêves qu'elle voit, mais des scènes de la vie courante. D'après ce qu'elle arrivait à voir, Edward semblait triste dans ce monde où il est retenu. Il est songeur et parle avec Al et une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux raides comme des baguettes (chinoise lol), un peu plus petite que lui. D'après ce que l'on pouvait voir, Al devait faire la cuisine assez souvent. Edward souriait mais Winry le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce sourire était factice. Ed allait souvent à la bibliothèque, certainement pour essayer de revenir ici avec Al. Puis, le crépuscule tombait, lentement et il rentrait dans l'appartement. La jeune fille parlait avec Al et ils semblaient captivés l'un l'autre par ces conversations qui semblait, il fallais le dire, assez mouvementées. Un passage blanc. Plus rien. Et à nouveau le noir. Ed dormait. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille aperçut quelque chose qui flottait au-dessus de lui. Une espèce brouillard plutôt jaune…

Et Winry se réveilla, secouée par Riza.

« Winry, j'ai compris !

Je sais ce qu'ils veulent !

Hein ? Quoi ? de quoi tu me parles ?

Des fantômes ! Je sais ce qu'ils représentent !

C'est vrai ? Alors explique moi parce que moi, j'ai un peu de mal à le cerner ce fantôme…

Apparemment, le fantôme blanc serai Alphonse Elric, et cherchai un moyen de m'expliquer le pourquoi de leur apparition et ce qu'ils représentent.

Et le rouge serait… !

Edward Elric, oui.

Mais je ne comprend pas, ils sont dans l'autre monde, ils ne peuvent pas revenir, ils…ils…

Je sais, mais d'après ce qu'à essayer de me dire « Alphonse », ils représentent une petite partie de l'esprit des garçons. Ils se sont manifestés car ils sentent que le retour des frères Elric est proche puisqu'ils peuvent voir leur quotidien librement, choses qu'ils ne pouvaient faire il y a de cela un mois.

Mais…comment… ?

J'ai vu apparaître Alphonse devant moi, dans une sorte de pièce complètement noire et là, il m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a dit que tous les deus erraient la journée et nous observaient. Ils préfère venir la nuit car c'est plus calme et qu'ils sont plus visibles. »

Winry restait figée devant la nouvelle de Riza. Ed rentrerai bientôt ! Enfin elle ne sera plus seule, et elle pourra enfin lui avouée ce qu'elle à sur le cœur…Mais au faite, qui est cette jeune fille qu'elle a vue dans son rêve ?

Fin du Chapitre 2

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 3 : Apparition dans la chambre d'Edward


	3. Apparition dans la chambre d’Edward

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 3 : Apparition dans la chambre d'Edward

Edward Elric se promenait de-ci de-là, essayant de trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait réfléchir en paix. Mais avec la guerre qui se préparait dans l'ombre, rien n'était tranquille. Pas même les petites rues, ni les jardins publiques. Les soldats du parti NAZI étaient presque partout et il était quasiment impossible de ne pas en croiser un tous les 100 mètres…

N'y tenant plus, le jeune blondinet décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, histoire de se servir de son temps utilement et intelligemment. Là, des tonnes de livres l'attendaient, mais seul très peu l'intéressait : ceux qui traitaient de son monde à lui, où il n'y avait ni nazisme, ni bombe nucléaire et où se trouvait Winry, son amie d'enfance…

Cela faisait des mois que les frangins cherchaient une solution pour retourner dans leur monde, mais rien n'était concret.

20 heures sonnèrent et Ed se força à rentré. Il ne voulais pas quitter cette fichu bibliothèque avent d'avoir trouver une astuce pour revenir chez lui, à Rizembool. Le jeune homme erra un peu dans les rues de Munich avant de rentrer. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il était déjà plus de 21 heures 30 et Alphonse Elric, son petit frère, commençait à s'inquiéter. Il attendait Edward depuis plus d'une heure. A côté de lui, une jeune fille un peu plus petite qu'Ed, avec des cheveux noirs et raide et des yeux bleus semblait fâchée.

« - Ed ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on t'attend ! Le repas va être froid et tu as intérêt à nous dire pourquoi tu es en retard !

- Sinon, pas de dessert ! Répliqua Al, comme pour être sûr d'avoir une réponse.

- Ok, ok…Pardon pour le retard…J'était à la bibliothèque et j'ai pas vus l'heure tournée. Ensuite, je me suis promener un peu dans Munich. C'est tout.

- Et tu t'es promené pendant une heure et demi dans Munich ?!

- Bin oui…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et…

On se demande bien à quoi tu pouvais penser pour oublier de manger… »

Edward passa du blanc au rouge tomate en 3s et demi, ce qui indiqua à Al qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

« - Heu… Je pensais juste aux livres que j'ai lu cet après-midi ! Essaya de se défendre Ed.

- Mais oui, on te croix ! Et c'était quel genre de livre pour que tu vires au rouge pivoine ?

- Un livre sur…heu…des blagues !

-… » Al et la jeune fille se regardèrent histoire de ne pas mourir de rire devant les maladresse du jeune homme pour caché à quoi il avait pensé une bonne partie de la journée.

Après cette conversation, Al et la jeune fille lui balancèrent un coussin dans la figure pour se vengés, et la soirée partie en sucette… ( XD ) Finalement, tous les trois mangèrent vers 23 heures au lieu de 20 heures 30 (toujours environ, je précise) Puis ils allèrent se couchés.

Ed prit une douche, histoire de remettre en place ses idées et enfila son pyjama et un long t-shirt noir et s'endormit en pensant à elle…Cette jeune fille blonde dont il était séparé…Elle occupait tout son esprit et il avait la ferme intention de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle quand ils seraient tous les trois rentrés à Shamballa.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, quelque chose réveilla Ed. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un brouillard jaune planait au-dessus de lui. Toujours autant fasciné par tous ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se leva et s'approcha de la matière qui flottait dans la chambre. Ca bougeait, et c'était comme si ça voulait montrer quelque chose. Ed sortit de sa chambre, apeuré part le comportement de la chose et partit dans la chambre de son frangin.

« - Al ! Réveil-toi !

Hum…dodo…

Al, c'est sérieux, réveil-toi vite !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sais pas justement : Je me suis réveillé ya cinq minutes et j'étais entouré d'une sorte de brouillard jaune…

Hein ? De quoi tu me parles ?

Lèves-toi et suis moi ! »

Al suivit son frère dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il avait un cauchemar. Quand Ed ouvrit la porte, Al fut stupéfait : Edward n'avait pas menti et ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Néanmoins, le brouillard avait maintenant pris la forme d'une jeune fille floue, aux cheveux longs. Elle flottait toujours au-dessus su lit d'Edward puis se tourna vers ce dernier. Al se tourna à son tour vers son frère et il ne savais plus quoi faire : Ed était comme hypnotisé par la chose et il commençait à avancé vers elle. Alphonse décida d'aller réveiller la jeune fille pour avoir un peu d'aide. Il courut dans le couloir qui séparait les chambres de la salle et ne frappa même pas à la porte, il entra en coups de vent :

« - Morgane, réveille toi vite ! C'est super important, viens vite dans la chambre de Nii-san ! Je… Je sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il… !

Hein ? Heu, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle se précipita avec Alphonse dans la chambre d'Edward et là, ce fut le drame :

Edward était étendu par terre, la forme jaune planant au-dessus de lui, l'air triste et perdue. Elle se dissipa et fini par disparaître rapidement.

Al et Morgane étaient penchés sur le jeune homme blond. Par bonheur, il respirait et n'était qu'endormit. Alphonse le remis dans son lit et Morgane le recouvrit avec ses draps. Puis tous deux veillèrent quelques dizaines de minutes en parlant de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Aucun des deux n'avais d'explication à ce phénomène. Puis ils repartirent se couchés, éreintés.

Fin du Chapitre 3

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 4 : Dans la chambre d'Edward, cette nuit…

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fais plaisir

Merci aussi à ARANNA, ma nouvelle bêta lectrice (j'en avais pas avant XD)

Si vous voulez voir toutes mes fic, rendez vous sur : http://fanfictionsfma. pour voir du yaoi ou du hentaï, ce sera plutôt par là :

http://yaoinarutoandfma. (yaoi with a little hentaï)

http://yaoinaruto-san. (hentaï, no yaoi)

Voilà, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4 dans quelques jours !


	4. Dans la chambre d’Edward, cette nuit

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 4 : Dans la chambre d'Edward, cette nuit…

Le lendemain matin, Al se réveilla en premier. Il alla se lavé rapidement puis parti faire le petit déjeuner des deux autres. Au menu ce matin, brioches avec de la confiture, café et thé. Morgane se leva pendant qu'Al déjeunait. Elle était encore avec son vieux t-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et son short, mais elle se joignit quand même à lui. Elle prit son habituel verre de jus d'orange, le but d'une traite et fit la moue devant tans d'acidité. Alphonse, voyant la tête de la jeune fille, se mit à pouffer de rire. Une fois la crise de rire passé et le petit déjeuner terminé, ils allèrent voir si Ed allait bien, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Ed dormait toujours. Al et Morgane s'approchèrent un peu pour le réveillé, mais Morgane stoppa le geste du jeune homme :

« - Attends Al ! Ecoute, je croix qu'il parle en dormant…

- Hum ? Tiens, ouais ! pourtant d'habitude il se contente de ronfler.

- XD arrête, c'est sérieux !

- Je te propose d'écouter la conversation, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Nan ! C'est pas bien ! C'est peut être personnel !

- Et alors ? Je suis son frère Et puis, si on voit que c'est trop perso, on le laissera finir sa nuit, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien Honte à ma curiosité !

- Chut ! Le silence se fit et Ed marmonnait des choses pas toujours cohérentes.

- Nan…pas ça…Win, attends moi…reste avec moi… »

Ed se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qu'il constata, c'est qu'il avait rêvé, ce qui le soulagea. Ensuite, il vit son frère et Morgane assis près de son lit.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

- Heu…On venait voir pourquoi tu venais pas manger.

- En restant assis sur une chaise ?

- Bin en faite, heu…on t'a entendu parler alors on à décidés de heu…

- De m'écouter, c'est ça ?

- Héhé, comment t'as deviné ? '

- Et j'ai dis quoi ? Pour ne pas être indiscret ?

- Et bien…heu…tu parlais de Winry… »

Al avait prit un air triste et fermé de même que Morgane. Ed n'était pas très content qu'ils aient entendu des choses qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû savoir mais ne leur en voulais pas. Pour ne pas montrer qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, il fit une moue rageuse. Puis Al et Morgane s'excusèrent et ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir quand Al était partit chercher Morgane.

« - Bin en faite, je me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Juste que tu était avec moi, près de la porte et l'instant d'après, tu n'était plus là et moi j'étais si près de cette chose qu'elle m'a frôlée et après je croix que j'ai vu des choses qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte, notamment autour de…Winry… La forme me guidait dans ce qui devait être le passé et si ce que j'ai vu est vrai, elle aussi voit des formes bizarres. Il me semble qu'il y en avait deux : une rouge et une blanche. J'ai vu le lieutenant Hawkeye aussi. Mais après je ne me souviens plus de rien…

- Hier, quand je suis venu, on a parlés un peu de cette chose et puis tu n'as plus répondu alors je t'ai secoué un peu mais tu étais comme hypnotisé. Du coup, je suis parti chercher Morgane et quand on est revenus, tu étais par terre, et tu paraissais inconscient. La forme, qu'on peut aussi appeler « fantôme » planait au dessus de toi avec un air triste et plus je réfléchis et plus je trouve qu'elle ressemblait à Winry…Et puis elle est partie, avec un air très triste.

- Oui, et après Al t'as recouché et on a attendu un peu pour voir si ce fantôme ne reviendrai pas. Comme elle n'est pas revenue, on est partis nous couchés.

- C'est bizarre… Al, tu es sûr que ce fantôme avait l'apparence de Winry ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'elle avait la forme que Winry a aujourd'hui car elle est plus grande que dans mes souvenir et ses cheveux sont plus long aussi.

- Al, Ed, c'est qui Winry ?

- O.O ( réaction des deux frangins )

- En faite, Winry est notre amie d'enfance. On a grandit tous les trois ensembles et c'est la mécanicienne de mon frère. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, pour Ed, ce n'est pas qu'une simple am…

L'oreiller d'Edward fit un vol plané et atterrit en pleine figure d'Al.

- Comme le disait si bien Al, c'est une amie d'enfance.

Morgane était surprise de la réaction du blond et compris pourquoi il avait réagis comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par mécanicienne ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Ed lui expliqua.

- Morgane, ne cris pas d'accord ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je cris ?

- Pour ça… »

Et il retira ce qui couvrait ses automails et les montra à Morgane. Elle était très surprise et se reteint de pousser un cri de surprise. Même si Ed avait pris soin de ses membres bioniques, ils étaient tous de même mal en point. Après ça, les deux garçons expliquèrent leur histoire à la jeune fille, qui se mit à pleurer, en ce dimanche ensoleillé. Al la consola et Ed partit mangé, les laissant seuls (on se demande pourquoi, lol)

Vers 10 heures, tous les trois partirent à la recherche d'infos sur la porte qui les ramèneraient à Rizembool. Ed était parti fouiller dans l'ancien laboratoire de la société Thulé, notamment le bureau du professeur Eckart, qui était aussi la dirigeante de cette société secrète…

Fin du Chapitre 4

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 5 : Une porte si bien caché et pourtant si proche…

Je croix que plus ça va et plus mes chapitres sont longs XD


	5. Une porte si bien cachée

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 5 : Une porte si bien caché et pourtant si proche…

Arrivé devant le bâtiment à moitié éboulé de l'ancienne société, Ed chercha un escalier encore « potable » pour monter à l'étage. Le bâtiment étant détruit à certains endroits, il devait faire très attention pour ne pas passé à travers le planché. Le bureau d'Eckart se trouvait tout en haut du bâtiment (pas de bol…) et il y parvint enfin, après une bonne heure. Les bureau était encore là, dans un piteux état, mais bien présents. Reste à savoir si les documents qu'ils contenaient les sont aussi…

Al et Morgane cherchaient eux aussi. Ils étaient descendus dans les sous-sols. Ils cherchaient un passage secret qu'avait utilisé Dietlinde Eckart, il y a environ un an, pour se cachée. Mais elle avait certainement fini écrasé sous les gravas qu'avaient causés le retour des frangins Elric. Morgane trouva le passage secret qu'ils convoitaient : c'était une pierre sur laquelle était gravé un cercle de transmutation différent de ceux qui composaient cette frise en partie détruite.

Al appuya sur la pierre et tous deux tombèrent dans une sorte de toboggan en pierre (lui aussi) et atterrirent dans une immense salle, très décoré, avec des statues, des gravures et…un cercle de transmutation au sol.

Les trois jeunes gens cherchaient un moyen pour revenir au niveau 0, le rez-de-chaussée et sortir annoncer leur trouvailles ou malheurs (on sais pas si Ed a trouver ce qu'il cherchait !). Ed arriva en premier et se planqua pas trop de loin de la sortie. Les militaires avaient fait leur apparition ce qui voulais dire que ça allait bouger dans peu de temps.

Al et Morgane sortirent une bonne demie heure plus tard, et, voyant les gardes, prirent la sortie de secours. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin et décidèrent de partir en catimini pour ne pas se faire repérés. La nuit aida les fugitifs à s'enfuir d'ici.

Arrivés à la maison, Al et Morgane étaient étrangement heureux. Ed ne partageais pas cette gaieté, même si, au fond de lui, un poids s'envolait.

« - Ed, on a trouvé la salle de transmutation ! Elle est presque indemne ! Il y a juste le cercle qui ouvre la porte qui a été en partie effacé. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ouai, mais il faut encore que je déchiffre son écriture. J'ai quelques nuit blanches devant moi… ( Winry a détint sur lui lol)

- Qu'est-ce tu as Nii-san ? Tu n'es pas content d'avoir trouver tout ça ?

- Si, bien sûr… Ce qui ne va pas c'est que j'aurai dû y penser il y longtemps !

- … ?

- C'est logique que tous les documents et la porte soient encore là-bas, et malgré ça, j'ai complètement oublier ces détails…

- C'est pas ta faute, Ed, tu peux pas te souvenir de tous non plus !

- Je sais bien Morgane, mais c'était quand même pas sans importance…

- Bah, t'inquiète pas Nii-san, maintenant qu'on a tous ce qu'il nous faut, tu vas pouvoir la retrouver ta Winr… »

Le coussin d'Edward fini sa course dans la figure de son petit frère. Pour toute réponse, Al lui renvoya le coussin et lui dit qu'ils devaient se parlés après le repas. A ce mot (« repas ») Ed releva la tête. Morgane avait fais la cuisine ce soir, ce qui sonnait comme une récompense pour les deux frères. Al cuisinait bien, c'est vrai, mais pas comme Morgane. Ce soir-là, le repas fut l'un des plus joyeux de ces derniers mois…

Après le repas, Morgane rangea la table et fit la vaisselle à la place d'Edward pour que les deux garçons puissent aller parler un peu.

« - Depuis quand tu es au courant ?

- … ? Au courant de quoi ?

- Pour Winry.

- Heu…bin en faite, j'en étais pas sûr il y a encore deux jours, mais là, ça se confirme XD

- …merde, j'me suis vendu tout seul…--°

- Bah, c'est pas grave, je le savais depuis un bout de temps. Ca se voit trop que tu l'aimes !

- … Et pourquoi tu l'as dit à Morgane, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant !

- Mais je lui ai rien dit, t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, elle ne la connaît pas. En plus elle garde très bien les secrets !

- Comment tu le sais ? répliqua Ed avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Heu…simple intuition !

- Mais oui…je vais te croire !

- Mais…c'est vrai !

- Al, je te connais, je sais que tu mens là…

- Mais…bon ok…Mais ne dit rien, ok ?

- Pas de problème, tu me connais !

- C'est ça qui m'inquiète…

- Comment ?! »

Et la conversation partie en sucette en devenant une bataille de polochon entre les deux frères et à laquelle Morgane se joignit dès qu'elle eut fini.

Finalement Al avait gardé son secret et se félicita pour son détournement de tout à l'heure. (c'était fais exprès XD, c'est qu'il est pas bête ce Al, lol)

Le lendemain, tous réfléchissaient au moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Où plutôt, Ed et Al réfléchissaient pendant que Morgane lisait. Et d'un coup, les deux frangins se levèrent d'un bond, synchrones et s'exclamèrent « J'ai trouvé ! »…

Fin du Chapitre 5

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 6 : Enfin une chance de revenir ?


	6. Enfin une chance de revenir ?

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 6 : Enfin une chance de revenir ?

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclamèrent les deux frangins.

« - Je sais comment retourner à la maison !

- Et moi je pense savoir ce que te voulais ce fantôme !

- Vas-y expliques nous alors. Il me voulait quoi ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que Winry pense à nous et que comme elle a vue des formes similaires à celles qu'on a vu, il y a certainement eu un transfert de conscience. Et dans ce cas, les formes qu'elle voyait, c'était nous !

- Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant alors qu'on a la solution pour rentrer à la maison… ?

- Justement : comme on va rentrés, on a dû vouloir lui dire inconsciemment et nous sommes apparut devant elle en premiers, ensuite, elle nous a répondu et c'est là qu'elle est venue te voir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- La solution pour rentrés chez nous !

- C'est vrai ?! Vraiment vrai ?!

- Oui, si ça marche…On va avoir besoin du labo d'Eckart, on pourra repartir en utilisant le cercle que vous avez trouvés et activé la ''clé'' qui ouvre la porte !

- Mais c'est génial ! Vous allez pouvoir retournés dans votre monde !

- Ouais, comme tu dis ! J'ai hâte de repartir et de faire réparer mes auto mails…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Quand elle va voir l'état de mon bras, elle va me tuer…Oh non, pas la clé de 12…

- … ?

- Quand Ed casse ses auto mails, Winry se fâche toute rouge et lui balance une clé anglaise de 12 ' Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas méchant, c'est un peu comme un jeu pour eux… [puis il ajouta, tout bas Je peux te voir après ?

- Oui, si tu veux

- C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

- Des messes basses, me confond pas avec toi, Ed XD

- Tu vas voir ! » Et l'oreiller d'Edward fini sa course au même endroit que d'habitude, à savoir, la figure de son petit frère. Morgane les arrêta pour qu'ils aillent manger. Pendant le repas la conversation fut assez animée mais Al voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Morgane. Après, ils partirent se couchés et Al alla dans la chambre de la jeune fille, sans bruits pour ne pas que son frère l'entende… Il frappa doucement et entra.

« Morgane ?

- Oui, attends deux minutes, je suis dans ma douche, j'arrive… »

Alphonse s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle sorte. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'elle sortait déjà. Elle était vêtue de son habituel short noir et son t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et lissent. Elle était très jolie comme ça, aux yeux du jeune homme.

« C'est bon. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on a parler du retour dans notre monde, j'avais l'impression que tu nous incitait à partir, mais…sans toi.

- Mais nan, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Je te trouve bizarre depuis qu'on a trouve la solution pour rentrer…

- Nan, tu te trompes… [Des larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux bleu

- Morgane ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce tu as [Demandait-il, affolé de la voir pleurée

- Je…Je…je veux pas partir, je veux qu'on reste ici tous les trois, comme maintenant…Je sais bien que vous avez envies de revoir vos amis, votre famille et Winry, mais… j'ai peur de passé cette porte…

[Elle était en larme, à présent, et était assise à côté d'Al

- Faut pas pleuré…heu…je ne sais pas ce qui te fais peur, mais, je peux te le dire, moi je l'ai déjà traversé deux fois cette porte et je vais bien !

- Oui, mais…quand on sera de l'autre côté, j'ai peur d'être seule…que vous m'abandonniez tous les deux…

[Al la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura

- Pourquoi je t'abandonnerai alors que je t'aime ?

- Tu… [C'était comme si elle avait reçut un stimulant, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux

Tu m'aimes…moi ?

- Oui, qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Et il l'embrassa tendrement pour faire disparaître sa peur de la porte. Elle lui répondit qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait depuis un long moment. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnés, sincères et tendres, comme l'était leur amour. Puis, ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et Al l'interrogeait du regard. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Al commença alors à lui retirer ses vêtements, tous en l'embrassant.

Ed se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Il se leva et alla boire un peu, histoire de se rafraîchir. En passant, il regarda si son frère dormait. Personne. Il était étonné et vit une paire de chaussons à la porte de Morgane.

« Al, j'ai découvert ton secret. »

Et il alla se verser son verre qu'il but d'un coup. Il repartit se coucher en pensant à Winry qui lui manquait.

Soudain, la terre trembla légèrement sous ses pieds, chose inhabituelle en Allemagne. Et un éclair lui traversa l'esprit : « La porte ! »

Il couru réveillé son frère et Morgane qui dormaient paisiblement. Les deux amants se levèrent, surpris par ces secousses sismiques qui allaient en s'amplifiant. Ed leur expliqua, après qu'ils se soient habillés (je vous laisse devinés ce qu'ils ont fais juste avant… XD) Et prirent quelques vêtements jetés pêle-mêle dans leur valises avec quelques souvenirs. Ils traversèrent tout trois la ville en direction du laboratoire de Eckart, mais là surprise…

Fin du Chapitre 6

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 7 : L'ouverture de la porte


	7. L'ouverture de la porte

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 7 : L'ouverture de la porte

« Winry ? Tu m'entends ?

- Heu…oui ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées…

- Tu pensais encore à Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

- …oui '

- Je pense que pour passé la fameuse porte, ils vont avoir besoin du colonel. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la porte mais je pense que lui, il en saura bien plus

- oui, mais on ne sais pas quand ils reviendrons !

- Il me semble que le colonel avait dit qu'il y avait des signes précurseurs…mais je n'en sais pas plus. On y va ?

- Ok. Je fais ma valise et j'annule mes rendez-vous. Sais-tu à peu près combien de temps on va restés à Central ?

- Une bonne semaine peut-être…

- D'accord, alors je met trois semaines de vacances »

Et elles partirent le lendemain pour Central. Après le nombre interminable d'heures passées dans le train, les deux amies furent contentes de se dégourdir les jambes. Riza emmena la jeune fille déposée ses affaires dans son appartement, puis, voyant qu'il était à peu près 13 heures, elles partirent pour aller voir le colonel. Riza n'eut aucun mal à entré dans la caserne ni à se dirigée vers le bureau de son supérieur. Winry la suivait, visiblement perdue. Puis elles frappèrent à la porte du colonel…

« -Entrez [lançait-il d'une voix morne

- Bonjour Colonel…

- Bonjour Lieutenant…mais…vous n'êtes pas sensée être chez la petite amie du Fullmetal … ?

- Bonjour Colonel… [Lançait d'une petite voix Winry, le colonel lui répondit poliment à son tour

- Justement, on est venues parce qu'on pense qu'ils vont revenir…

- Comment ?! Attendez, une seconde, je vais chercher Breda et les autres, je pense qu'ils pourront nous aidés s'il y a un moyen pour les faire revenir…

- Très bien, Winry, assied-toi si tu veux Colonel, on vous attend là. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était au complet, et étaient impatients de savoir pourquoi on les avait dérangés en plein milieu du repas. Lorsqu'ils virent Winry, les membres de la « Roy Team » se sont doutés qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Les deux filles leurs expliquèrent alors tous ce qu'elles avaient vues et les rêves de Winry à propos des frères Elric. Le Colonel semblait dans une intense réflexion (c'est possible ?!), de même que pour les autres. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le Colonel Mustang repris la parole.

« Si ce que vous avez vues est vrai[Riza le met dans sa ligne de mire avec son revolver, ce que je suis plus que sûr[Riza range le revolver, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas tardés à revenir et ils risques d'avoir besoin d'énergie pour ouvrir la porte. Le problème, c'est comment trouver et stocker assez d'énergie… Dès qu'on en aura assez, ils pourront revenir, mais je pense que la porte n'est accessible que pendant certaines périodes…Le plus rapidement serait le mieux, mais comment faire… Personne n'a une idée ?

[Personne ne répondit, signe qu'aucune idée n'était présente. Et puis…

J'ai trouvé ! Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas très réjouissant à faire…Riza, savez-vous s'il y a une guerre quelque part ?

- Heu…Il me semble oui, mais pourqu…Oh non, n'y pensez même pas !

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très encouragent, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour le moment…Et puis au moins, la guerre servira pour un fois ! Aller Riza, c'est pour les frères Elric après tout…

- …Bon…très bien…Mais nous devons faire attention, personne ne doit nous voir sur le champ de bataille !

- On aura pas besoin d'aller aussi près, rien qu'aux alentours, il devrait y avoir assez d'énergie pour…

- Excusez-moi Colonel, mais de quoi vous parlez [Demanda Winry, un peu perdue

- De la solution pour ramener le Fullmetal et son petit frère. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas te mêler à ces horreurs alors tu restera avec le lieutenant Hawkeye le temps de l'opération pour les récupérés. A partir du moment où on aura ouverts la porte, tu pourras venir.

- …d'accord.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, dites moi où se déroule cette guerre.

- Dans le nord, au niveau des montages je croix.

- Très bien, nous partons dans deux heures, direction le Nord. Prenez des vêtements chauds, je vous rappel que nous sommes en hiver, et que nous allons dans les montagnes ! En attendant, je vais m'occuper de l'administration. Vous avez quartier libre pour vous préparez.

- Oui chef ! »

Et tous partir se préparés, emportant pull et grosses chaussettes, bonnets et caches oreilles.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement pour Winry de même les cinq heures de routes pour aller dans les montagnes. Winry avec prit des affaires en plus pour les garçons. Elle-même était très couverte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Riza et Winry restèrent dans la voiture. Les autres allèrent chercher de « l'énergie » pour la porte, tandis que le Colonel Mustang dessinait le cercle, très compliqué. Là où elles étaient, les filles n'entendaient pas les affrontements, et ne voyaient rien. Seule Riza avait eu une mini radio pour savoir quand elles pourraient venir.

De leur côté, les hommes avaient terminés leur sombre besogne et le colonel avait commencé à ouvrir la porte…

Fin du Chapitre 7

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 8 : Le retour des frères Elric


	8. Le retour des frères Elric

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 8 : Le retour des frères Elric

Les militaires étaient toujours devant l'ancien laboratoire, même avec les secousses, ils restaient là, a surveillés, certainement sur ordre du Reich. Les trois amis décidèrent de se battre, après tous, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre puisqu'ils allaient enfin partir d'ici. Une dizaine de soldats leur barrait la route. Ed fonça sur le premier venu et l'assomma un coup de poing dans la face. Al le suivit, pris un autre soldat et l'envoya valsé quelques mètres plus loin avant de le rouer un coup. Morgane, elle aussi, fonça dans le tas et en pris un pas trop costaud. En trois secondes, il était par terre, après avoir reçut un violent coup de genoux dans les joyeuses (je vous laisse devinez de quoi je parle…). Une nouvelle secousse. Le laboratoire semblait sur le point de s'effondrer complètement. Ed pressa son frère et Morgane. Al termina rapidement, contrairement à son aînée. Morgane était par terre, inconsciente et pleine de sang. A cette vue, Al sortit de ses gond et envoya l'adversaire de la jeune fille à 10 mètres de là, au moins… Ed avait terminé les derniers gardes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Al portait la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils entrèrent dans le disque lumineux.

Au même moment, on entendit un bruit sourd et Ed sentit quelque chose le traversé, comme un vent violent, suivit d'une vive douleur dans l'épaule.

La radio du lieutenant retentie, ce qui voulais dire qu'elles pouvaient venir. Winry courut à toute jambes vers l'endroit d'où émanait cette lumière. Le colonel semblais épuisé mais restait en place. Puis des ombres se dessinèrent sur la surface lumineuse.

Les trois amis tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Al portait Morgane, toujours inconsciente, Edward essayait de se relever, péniblement, à bout de force. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin debout, Winry se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, heureuse de l'avoir retrouver. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ed aussi était heureux, et puis, ce fut le noir total…

Le colonel s'effondra en même temps que le Fullmetal, causant une panique générale. Winry sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long du bras et constata avec horreur que c'était le sang de son ami. Le colonel étant HS, le lieutenant Hawkeye dirigeât les opérations. Pour le moment, le plus important était de conduire Ed et Morgane dans un hôpital. Winry pleurait mais essayait de stopper le flot de sang qui s'écoulait du bras du Fullmetal. Al était dans une autre voiture et faisait de même pour Morgane. Elle n'avais pas grand-chose, juste des bleus, des égratignures et avait du sang sur les lèvres, ainsi qu'un autre filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Winry lui avait donné des vêtements et avait prêtée les siens pour la jeune fille.

Arrivé à Central, Riza emmena les trois nouveaux (re)venus à l'hôpital de Central et emmena le colonel chez lui. Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'était effondré de fatigue. Riza était restée à côté de lui et le veillait, ''au cas où'' comme on dit.

De son côté, Morgane avait été emmenée en même temps qu'Edward aux soins intensifs. Al et Winry étaient restés dans la salle d'attente. Les autres membres de la « Roy Team » étaient repartis terminer leur travail qu'ils n'auraient pas du quittés aussi longtemps. Malgré la peine qu'ils avaient, tous deux parlaient de ce qui c'était passé durant tout ce temps où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Puis Winry qui se demandait vraiment qui était la jeune fille posa la question au jeune homme.

« - Dis-moi Al, c'est qui cette jeune fille ?

- Morgane ? C'est une amie à moi, enfin…à nous.

- Ah ? Comment vous l'avez rencontrée ?

- Bin en faite, elle avait des ennuis avec un gang qui voulais la recrutée pour servir le Reich, c'est-à-dire le nouveau dirigeant et son pays, mais elle, elle ne voulais pas entrée là-dedans car elle savait que les filles étaient battues et…comment dire…que les militaires profitaient d'elles. Et nous on est passé au même moment, alors elle nous a demandé un coup de main pour se débarrasser d'eux et depuis elle est restée avec nous.

- Ah d'accord ! Elle a pas dû avoir une vie facile…Dis, elle aime pas la mécanique par hasard ??

- Ca, je ne sais pas, on avais pas de mécanicienne à Munich. Les femmes devaient juste obéir aux hommes, faire les corvées et s'occuper des enfants. Je trouve que c'était vraiment horrible quand même.

- Oui, je croix que l'on est aussi bien ici, et elle aussi…

- Al, pourquoi Ed était blessé quand vous êtes revenus ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais je pense qu'il a dû recevoir une balle perdue d'un des militaires qui surveillaient la porte… »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, à se poser mille et une questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fais et comment était le pays où étaient les deux frangins et Morgane. Puis, quelques heures et beaucoup soucis plus tard, un médecin se présenta devant eux.

Votez : vous voulez savoir ce qui se passera dans la chambre de Morgane ou de Ed ?

Fin du Chapitre 8

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 9 : Doux baiser à l'hôpital…


	9. Doux baiser à l'hôpital

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 9 : Doux baiser à l'hôpital…

Le médecin s'approcha d'eux, les bras croisés derrière lui. Il affichait un petit sourire. Puis il engagea la conversation :

« Excusez moi les jeunes, êtes vous de la famille du Fullmetal et de la jeune fille ?

- Oui [répondit Al. Winry ne disait rien, elle ne savait plus si elle était de leur famille ou nan…

- Veuillez me suivre dans ce cas.

[Alphonse se leva et commençait à suivre le docteur quand…

- Tu viens Winry ?

- Oh, oui, j'arrive ! Excuse moi, ça me fais bizarre de le revoir…'

- Lui aussi ça va le surprendre. Tu n'as pas changée, enfin, tu as grandis, mais ça c'est normal

- Vous deux aussi vous avez grandis ! »

Et tous deux suivaient le médecin. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et une infirmière prit le relais. Elle leur expliqua que le jeune homme dormait encore mais il se réveillerait rapidement. La jeune fille était dans la chambre d'à côté et allait bien malgré ses quelques pansements. Winry demanda à Al si elle pouvait venir voir la jeune fille, Morgane, un peu plus tard. Il lui répondit que ça fera plaisir à Morgane de la connaître « la fameuse mécanicienne de mon frère ». Et chacun allèrent dans une chambre. Al avec Morgane et Winry avec Edward.

Winry entra doucement dans la chambre blanche. Aucun bruit ne parvenait, c'était le calme plat. Ed dormait encore, dans son lit. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit blessé comme ça ? Elle comptait bien lui demander quand il serait enfin réveillé. Pour le moment, elle s'assit sur une chaise, à côté d'Edward. Il paraissait si fragile et paisible quand il dormait… Une mèche de cheveux lui couvrait le visage, Winry la remit en place. Puis elle lui pris la main et attendit qu'il se réveille…

Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir, ayant pleuré beaucoup dans la journée et étant donné l'heure tardive de la nuit.

Ed se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait encore nuit noire et rien ne bougeait. Puis il sentit une agréable chaleur tenir sa main gauche. Winry ne l'avait pas lâché, même endormie. Il prit son manteau et la recouvrit avec pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Puis il se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas bouger son épaule, mais sa main répondait, c'était bon signe. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se servir et but son verre d'une traite. Il repartit dans son lit, ce qui réveilla la jeune fille…

« Ed ? C'est toi [Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie

- Pardon de t'avoir réveillée…

- Bah…ce n'est pas grave. Ca va mieux ton épaule ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vraiment content de te revoir…

[Winry rougie violement, mais Ed ne remarqua rien avec la nuit

- M…moi aussi ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué !

[Elle se jeta à son cou en évitant son épaule et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…Et plus que tu ne le penses… »

Ed serrait la jeune fille avec son auto mail et s'approcha de son oreille…

« Je t'aime Winry. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade et quand elle comprit ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle lui répondit :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, alors s'il te plait, reste avec moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, il embrassa la jeune fille tendrement. Elle répondit à son tour à ce baiser. Puis 4 heures sonnèrent et ils décidèrent de se rendormirent. Ils verront la suite plus tard. Maintenant, ils ont le temps…

Le lendemain, Morgane pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. Alphonse l'emena se promener un peu pour qu'elle voit un peu la ville et qu'elle prenne l'air. Winry et Edward dormaient encore et ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu de l'avenir qui se présentait à eux. Edward repartirai certainement dans l'armée, Winry s'installera peut-être ici, à Central pour être avec lui. Al le savait depuis longtemp qu'ils s'aimaient mais aucuns des deux ne se doutait de ce qui c'était passé la nuit même. Al, lui, resterait surement sur Central avec Morgane dans un apartement. Les deux amis parlaient du Fullmetal et de Winry. Al pariait avec sa petite amie pour savoir quand son frère se déclarerait. Puis 12 heures sonnèrent et tous deux repartirent à l'hôpital rendre visite à Ed.

En chemin, ils croisèrent le colonel Mustang qui leur conseilla de ne pas aller voir le Fullmetal car il était occupé avec sa mécanicienne…

Al perplexe par l'ironie du colonel décida d'aller voir devant la porte de son frère quand même, curieux de savoir pourquoi tant d'humour de la part de Mustang pour son frère. Heureusement pour lui, son frère était trop occupé pour le voir l'espionné alors qu'il embassait langoureusement Winry…

Il se retourna et se mit à rire jusqu'à pleurer. Puis il expliqua sa crise à Morgane :

« - Regarde par la vitre de la porte et tu verra mais soit discrète ! »

Et elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi il riait…elle avait perdue son pari et devrait payer sa dette… (je ne dis rien, vous verrez ce que c'est…)

Puis ils décidèrent de laissé son frère à ses occupations passionnées et allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant près de l'hôpital. Quand ils revinrent pour voir Ed, il était toujours occupé avec Winry mais d'une autre façon…

Fin du Chapitre 9

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 10 : Une dette à payer…


	10. Une dette à payer

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 10 : Une dette à payer…

Edward était allongé sur le ventre, le bras droit étendu sur une petite table avec Winry qui bataillait entre les circuits dessoudés et les vis promeneuses. (Et nan, Winry n'est pas au dessous de lui !!! Je suis sadique, hein ? )

Al décida d'entré avec Morgane pour voir quand Ed pourrai sortir…

« - Salut Nii-san !

- Salut Ed.

- Salut Al, salut Morgane Alors comment tu trouves Central, Morgane ?

- C'est grand…peut-être plus grand que Munich…et c'est assez joli comme ville.

- Moi je trouve que cette ville est trop grise…je préfère Risembool. Pas toi Win ?

- …oui, moi aussi je préférais Risembool…

- Ca va Win [Demanda Ed, inquiet par son absentéisme

- Oui, oui, ça va…

- Ed, tu sais quand tu sort ?

- Heu…pas encore mais bon. Mon épaule va déjà mieux donc je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à partir d'ici. Tant mieux, ça me tue de pas pouvoir bouger…

- Ouais. Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas encore piqué une crise pour sortir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinus ?!

- Moi [Répliqua Al avec un air faussement outragé Mais rien du tout pourquoi ?

- Mouais… Je suis pas convaincu mais bon… Tu comptes dormir où cette nuit ?

- Je sais pas… je vais certainement aller réservé deux chambres à l'hôtel.

- Vous pouvez venir dormir à la maison si vous voulez. Ca me dérange pas, j'ai deux chambre de libres

- C'est vrai ?! Cool ! Ca m'arrange finalement

- Je vais t'emmener là-bas tout à l'heure. [Dit-elle dans un sourire

- Super ! Attendez moi, je reviens !

- Mais tu vas où ?

- Voir si quelqu'un sais quand est-ce que tu sors. »

Et il sortit, bizarrement heureux.

« - Morgane, tu saurai pas ce qu'il a ?

- J'ai perdue un pari avec lui…

- Un pari ? Sur quoi tu as pariée ?

- Pas grand-chose, t'inquiète pas ' »

Et Ed se mit à rire devant le changement de couleur de la jeune fille qui était passé du rose au rouge vif en repensant à ce qu'elle devait payée. Winry continuait à réparer le bras droit de son ami, toujours pensive. Ed voyait bien que quelque chose la perturbais, mais quoi ? Et comme Morgane était encore là, il ne pouvait pas aborder ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente… Il décida donc d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour savoir ce qui la perturbait.

Alphonse était de retour une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé. D'après l'infirmière de garde, Ed pourrai sortir dans une semaine si il faisait exactement ce que les médecins lui disaient.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville et Winry avait terminé de réparer le bras du Fullmetal. La connexion des nerfs était toujours aussi désagréable, mais il se sentait mieux après cette rénovation. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Winry était partie montrer à Al et Morgane son appartement. L'appartement en question était à une minute de l'hôpital, avec vue sur le lac. Winry installa le clic-clac pour Al et prêta son lit à Morgane.

« - Mais… Winry, tu ne dors pas là ?

- Heu, nan…t'inquiète pas Si vous prenez une douche, faites attention, les robinets sont inversés…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'eau chaude du côté bleu et l'eau froide du côté rouge. Les assiettes sont dans le placard de droite et la nourriture dans celui de gauche et dans le frigo. Voilà, je crois que c'est bon…j'ai rien oublier ?

- Nan je ne pense pas Aller, va rejoindre ton amour…heu…mon frère !

- Tu reviendras cette nuit ou pas Winry ? Qu'on laisse la porte ouverte ou pas…

- Nan, je ne pense pas. Au pire, j'ai un double des clés, ne t'inquiètes pas Morgane . Aller, bon appétit et bonne nuit

- A demain ! »

Et Winry repartie aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, laissant Al et Morgane seuls…

Morgane était encore un peu fatigué par autant de chamboulements. Al décida de lui préparer un repas en tête-à-tête pour lui changer les idées. Tentative réussie, même si la soirée s'annonçait plutôt mal : un orage se préparait. La pluie tombait drue et Morgane semblait devenir nerveuse. Elle partie prendre une douche et ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, affublée d'un t-shirt rouge comme le sang et d'un boxer de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie. Al était déjà parti se coucher quand elle entra doucement dans le salon…

« - Al ?

- Hum… ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Heu…est-ce que je…je…je pourrait…

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Al lui sourit et l'invita à se mettre sous les couvertures. Morgane alla ensuite se blottir contre le torse, nu, de son aimé. Elle était un peu déboussolée par le passage de la porte et cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Al la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurée et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau…

Fin du Chapitre 10

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 11 : Que se passe-t-il sous la couette quand on perd le pari ?


	11. Que se passe t il sous la couette

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 11 : Que se passe-t-il sous la couette quand on perd le pari ?

Al la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurée et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau… La jeune fille se rappela alors le pari qu'ils avaient fait hier…

« - Je suis sûr que Ed va embrasser Winry avant sa sortie d'hôpital !

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Quand on était encore à Munich, tu te souviens de la tête qu'il avait quand on parlais de Winry ?

- Heu…oui. Il devenait aussi rouge que les tomates du maraiché d'en face…

- Ca fait des années qu'ils s'aiment mais ils n'ont jamais osés se le dire… [Ajouta le jeune homme avec une pointe de malice Tu croix qu'il aura le cran de se déclaré ?

- Je ne sais pas je suppose que non…

- Je te propose un pari : Si Ed embrasse Winry avant la fin de la semaine, je gagne et si non, tu gagnes.

- Ok, on met quoi en jeu ?

- Hum…Celui qui gagne pourra faire tout ce qu'il veut de l'autre, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tout ce qu'il veut » ?

- Heu…même des trucs pervers

- …D'accord, mais fais attention à toi, c'est moi qui vais gagné ! »

Et puis Al la plaqua sur le lit, en douceur cependant. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle.

« - Est-ce ta dette [Demanda Al, le regard malicieux

- Si tu veux… »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore…Al avait retiré le t-shirt de la jeune fille et la caressait doucement jusqu'à atteindre le boxer de Morgane… Cette dernière faisait de même sur Al d'ailleurs… (Perverse attitude powaa !!! XD) Et puis tous s'enchaîna. Les deux amants étaient au 7° ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, ils n'avaient que de bonnes choses, mis à part le fais que Ed soit encore à l'hôpital. Et puis, il fallait bien que Morgane paie sa dette, nan ? Même si ça les arrangeaient bien d'avoir pariés une telle chose…

Alphonse continuait ses vas et viens et Morgane ne pouvait s'empêchée de laisser échapper de petits cris de plaisir… Encore timides et inexpérimentés, ils s'arrêtèrent à cette étape… pour le moment bien sûr ! Ils se reposèrent un peu, à bout de souffle… Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Morgane décida qu'elle aussi devait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable ! Elle pris le membre inférieur de son ami et commença à le manipulé entre ses doigts fins. Alphonse, surpris de cette initiative, ne bougea pas et la laissa faire. Puis les minutes passaient, plus la température montait entre eux. Les cheveux de Morgane étaient secs, à présent. Elle avait beau être très douce et timide quand elle ne connais pas, elle était assez extravertis avec Al, et apparemment, lui aussi… Après tout, ne dit-on pas « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Ce proverbe leur convenait parfaitement bien.

Une fois la manipulation de la jeune fille terminer, ils parlèrent à nouveau, essoufflés et fatigués.

« - Tu es content ? Je ne te dois plus rien maintenant.

- Oui. Tu m'as complètement vidé…

- O.O… Quoi ?! Heu…dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens que je suis complètement naze…mais ça marche aussi pour l'autre sens… » Et Morgane, une fois de plus, vira au rouge vif…

Pour terminer cette soirée mémorable (dans tous les sens du terme), Al prit Morgane dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de plongé dans un sommeil profond. Morgane fit de même et s'endormit rapidement à son tour…

Winry était repartie précipitamment de l'appartement, direction l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait plus quitter Ed. Tout ce temps sans lui l'avait fais souffrir, et encore plus après la mort de sa grand-mère. Elle ne voulait pas le dire tout de suite aux garçons, après tout, ils pouvaient bien avoir un peu de vacances eux aussi et Winry ne supportait pas de venir perturbé leurs retrouvailles avec cette triste nouvelle. Elle entra dans l'hôpital, l'estomac dans les talons. Elle se prit une soupe au distributeur et monta dans la chambre de son petit ami. Elle frappa doucement et entra. Ed se reposait un peu et attendant la jeune fille. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi dormir. Une mèche s'était mise en travers de son beau visage d'ange alors Winry la remis en place, sans le réveiller, mais Ed attrapa la main de la blonde au vol et la fit venir plus près de lui et l'embrassa. Surprise par ce geste, elle garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes et quand elle compris, elle ferma les yeux elle aussi et l'enlaça.

« - Je veux plus que tu partes !

- Moi non plus Win… [Les larmes apparaissaient sur les joues de la jeune fille Winry ?! Qu…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ??

- Rien…c'est juste que…tu m'as tellement manqué…j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrai plus jamais ! Je t'aime Ed et je veux plus qu'on soient séparés…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis très longtemps, je t'aime et moi non plus je ne veux plus qu'on soient séparés… »

Et il la serra fort contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurée. Elle finie par se calmée et s'asseoir sur sa chaise, puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle dormait, tout en gardant sa main dans celle de Ed. Lui, la regardait dormir et ne pu s'empêché de la trouver jolie. Il l'adorait sa Win et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait repartir loin d'elle. Il avait hâte de sortir de ce « foutu hôpital » comme il disait et se promener enfin dans Central, aller fureter un peu partout…retrouver ses bonnes vielles habitudes. Et puis il voulait aussi retourner à Risembool voir mamie Pinako et se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère avec son frère. Il voulait aller sous l'arbre devant la rivière, pas très loin de la maison, avec Winry… Mais pour pouvoir faire tout ça, il fallait qu'il guérisse, et vite ! Il ne tiendrait plus quatre jours qui lui restaient à passer dans cet hôpital, mais il fallait tenir bon. Et puis, Winry ne le quittait plus alors forcément, c'était quand même plus agréable…

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsque notre Fullmetal s'endormit enfin…

Fin du Chapitre 11

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 12 : Foutu hôpital…


	12. Foutu Hôpital

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 12 : Foutu hôpital…

Winry se réveilla vers cinq heures, un mal de tête lui martelait le cerveau. Elle était un peu étourdie mais décida de ce levée boire un verre d'eau, histoire de se rafraîchir. En chemin, ses jambes fléchirent et ne la portèrent plus, elle tomba à terre. Dans sa chute, ses mains claquèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, ce qui réveilla Ed. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit pour voir une Winry à terre et qui malgré ses efforts, ne parvenais plus à se relevée. Ed sortit aussitôt de son lit pour aller l'aider et la ramena près du lit.

« - Winry, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée Je vais aller dormir un peu et ça ira mieux !

- …Tu veux pas attendre que Al vienne pour te ramenée ?

- Nan, c'est bon

- Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avant demain ! Voir plus longtemps si tu es encore fatiguée, comprit ?

- Oui…'

- Alors à demain.

- A demain… »

Et elle sortie de la chambre, complètement éreintée. Heureusement pour elle, son appartement n'était pas loin d'ici. Elle se force à avancer et à se tenir debout mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus la portée et arriver dans le hall, elle s'effondra, et s'appuya sur la rampe d'escalier. Plus que deux étages et elle pourrait enfin dormir…Mais ses plans tombèrent à l'eau et elle aussi…

Vers sept heures, Morgane descendit voir si Winry avait reçut du courrier. Lorsqu'elle arriva au premier, elle distingua une forme dans l'escalier et se hâta de voir ce que c'était. Et là…Winry était dans les escalier, à moitié caler sur la rampe. Elle grelottait. La brune essayait de la prendre sur son dos pour la ramener là-haut mais elle n'arriva à emmener l'endormie qu'au premier. Morgane courut donc chercher Al pour qu'il l'aide à porte la jeune fille. Etonner par la requête de sa petite amie, il descendit voir et constata que Winry dormait vraiment dans l'escalier…

Al arriva à l'hôpital vers 8 heures (ils se lèvent toujours tôt les frangins) et monta directement dans la chambre de son frère. Ed était en train de lire un livre quand Al débarqua.

« - Salut Al…

- Salut Ed. Ca va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- A merveille.

- Al, Winry vous a pas réveillée ce matin ? Je lui avais demandé de t'attendre mais elle était complètement naze alors elle est partit quand même…

- Morgane l'a retrouvée dans les escaliers ce matin…

- …ELLE VA BIEN AU MOINS ?!

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je l'ai remontée et Morgane s'occupe d'elle

- T'es sûr, hein ???

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas ! Quand je suis parti, elle dormait à poing fermé. Je pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour elles de faire connaissance, elles ne se sont encore jamais parlée…sauf pour se dire « bonjour »…

- …hum…rhôôôoo…ça me gonfle cet hôpital ! Vivement que je sorte !

- Ahaha, enfin ! Dis moi au faite, tu sors avec Winry maintenant [Ed prit une teinte rouge vif

- …A ton avis ?

- Je suppose que oui puisque la dernière fois, vous vous embrassiez…

- T'es obligé de m'espionner ?!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si occupé et quand je m'en suis aperçut, je suis parti me promener, mais…j'ai tout vu [Ajouta Al, avec un brin d'ironie mélanger à sa malice, tandis que Ed fonçait encore si c'était possible…

- Al… ?

- Quoi ?

- JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER !!!!! o [et l'oreiller du blondinet termina sa course dans le visage de son cadet, comme d'habitude…

- Je penses pas que Morgane te laisse faire…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te fout de moi ? Alors là, c'est pas elle qui m'arrêterais ! Et puis, en parlant de Morgane, comment ça va les amours ?

- Pas mal, pas mal…oups… !

- Je le savais ! XD Alors ? Raconte !

- Ok, mais tu me raconte avec Winry !

- Ok… » Et la conversation continua ainsi, Ed écoutant son frère, il comprenait enfin pourquoi il était si joyeux deux jours auparavant, la gêne de Morgane a propos du pari et imaginait la tête de Morgane à certains moments, comme par exemple le lendemain de leur première fois etc… Ed lui raconta ce qui c'était passé avec Winry. Ils parlaient gaiement tous les deux. Ils étaient heureux d'être enfin revenus ici et avaient hâte de pouvoir aller retourner à leurs anciennes occupations. Puis, vers 10h, le colonel Mustang fit son apparition, suivit du lieutenant Hawkeye. C'était sa première visite depuis leur retour. Les frères Elric connaissaient la raison de sa venue tardive : pour ouvrir la porte, il avait fallut une incalculable énergie au colonel, ce qui le vida de toutes ses forces et il lui avais fallu quatre jours pour récupéré. Comme à son habitude, il n'hésitait pas à traiter Ed de « petit », de « crevette » et autres surnoms comme « petit nain »… Ed regretta encore une fois d'être alité et maudissait son supérieur…

« - Quand je serais sorti, vous allez en bavez avec moi !

- Je n'en doute, modèle réduit…

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE COMPARE A UN MODEL REDUIT ?!

- Mais toi voyons

- JE VAIS LE…

- Ed, calme toi, tu sais bien que le colonel te taquine et puis, de toute façon, toi tu n'est pas impuissant sous la pluie, hein, Nii-san ?

- Moi, impuissant … ? »

La vie reprenait un rythme normal. Tout allait bien…sauf du côté de Morgane et Winry…

Fin du Chapitre 12

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle amitié


	13. Une nouvelle amitié

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle amitié

Morgane veillait Winry. Al l'avait remontée rapidement et l'avait couchée dans son lit, qui n'avait pas été défai (souvenez-vous, Al et Morgane dorment ensembles dans le clic-clac du salon). Elle était encore mouillée suite à l'averse qu'elle s'était prise ce matin encore. Morgane fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva un pyjama bien chaud (on est en automne, presque en hiver, d'où toutes les averses et temps bizarre). Elle l'avait séchée et habillé puis mise dans le lit. Winry dormait profondément et avait une légère fièvre, mais rien de bien méchant. Pendant son sommeil, Morgane en profita pour aller faire un brin de ménage dans l'appartement tout en la surveillant régulièrement.

Winry se réveilla, lentement. Sa tête était lourde et ses yeux embrumés. Elle se redressa un peu, mais la tête lui tournait et elle fut forcée de renoncer à cette manœuvre. Elle regardait le plafond, il lui paraissait familier…Ses idées commençait à se remettre en place, lentement, mais sûrement. Elle commençait à se rappeller ce qui c'était passé ce matin…le verre d'eau, la chute, Ed lui demandant d'attendre Al pour qu'il la ramène, elle qui part quand même…la pluie dans la rue, enfin la maison, les escaliers et puis plus rien. Impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna péniblement la tête et constata qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre. Mais comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ?

« Winry ? Tu es réveillée ?

- …oui…Morgane, c'est toi [Winry voyait encore flou mais ses yeux commençaient à redessiner les contours des objets et personnes qu'elle voyait

- Oui, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Je pense oui, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle que je montais les escaliers et puis plus rien…

- Je t'ai trouvé en allant voir si tu avais du courrier, tu bougeait plus, tu dormais. Je pensais que tu avais fais un malaise alors j'ai été chercher Al pour qu'il te remonte. Ensuite je t'ai séché car tu étais trempé et je t'ai mis ton pyjama. Al est partit entre temps pour aller voir son frère. Tu as faim ?

- Oui, un peu…Dis Morgane, est-ce que…j'ai dormie longtemps ?

- Oui, je dirai entre cinq et six heures, pourquoi ?

- Ed va me tuée ' Il m'avait dit de dormir plus longtemps '

- A propos, corriges moi si je me trompe, mais…tu sors avec lui, nan ?

- Heu…c'est-à-dire que… [Winry prit une teinte plus rose et passa à un rouge léger

- Je le savais ! C'est cool, depuis le temps que Ed parle de toi ! Je suis contente pour vous

- Heu…merci mais, et toi ? Tu sors avec Al, nan ? Parce que d'habitude, il me piquait toujours mon oreiller, or là, bin…il est là '

- Héhé…[cette fois, ce fut au tour de Morgane de passer au rouge vif Je crois que tu as devinée'

gargouillis

Oh pardon, j'avais oubliée, tu veux manger quoi ? Un bouillon, ça te va ?

- Oui, c'est parfait Merci

- Bah…aller, un bon bouillon de poule, ya rien de mieux contre la fatigue ! »

Et Morgane repartie dans la cuisine préparé le bouillon de Winry. Cette dernière était encore fatigué mais réveillé. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et attendit Morgane, les yeux clos. La jeune fille arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau en main, garnit d'un bol, un verre de jus d'orange, une tranche de pain et un petit suisse à la fraise. Winry commença à manger son bouillon. Elle mangeat rapidement, sous les yeux de Morgane qui était contente que sa cuisine lui plaise. Quand Winry termina sa soupe, Morgane lui en proposa encore un peu, mais elle refusa. Elle ne pouvait plus rien avalée, ni son pain, ni son petit suisse… Morgane ramena le plateau dans la cuisine puis retourna dans la chambre. Winry semblait avoir encore un peu de fièvre, mais elle allait mieux.

« - Dors encore un peu, sinon j'en connais un qui va vouloir sortir de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, même s'il y a une tempette dehors

- Oui, certainement, avec son caractère ' [Winry se mit à bailler

- Aller, dort encore, tu bailles !

- …oui. A plus tard » Et la jeune malade ferma ses yeux une nouvelle fois et s'endormit aussitôt.

Al rentra un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour voir si Winry allait bien. Rien à signaler si ce n'est le fait qu'elle bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil…peut-être était-ce du à un cauchemar. Rassuré par Morgane, Al prit la jeune femme par la taille puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Morgane préparait le repas du soir, et pour Winry, quelque chose qui redonne des forces et de l'énergie. La fin d'après-midi s'anonçait tranquille, et Al aidait Morgane en cuisine. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils décidèrent de lire un peu, histoire de passé un peu le temps.

Winry fit son apparition dans le salon, elle semblait en pleine forme, quoi que, encore un peu « dans le gaz » ce qui fit rire Al et Morgane…

Winry s'inquiètait pour son petit ami et Al lui donna les nouvelles du jour…ce qui les fit bien rirent, notament les conversations entre Ed et le Colonel Mustang… Puis ce fut à Morgane de lui raconter la journée qu'elles avait passée, Winry intervenait lorsque Morgane abordait certains passages comme ce midi, enfin…quand Winry s'était réveillée pour manger son bouillon…

« - Un bouillon très bon en tous cas

- Ca m'étonne pas, Morgane est une super cuisinière !

- Ouais

- Merci… -- On passe à table ? Winry doit avoir faim, nan ?

- Oui… [On entendit l'estomac de la blonde crier famine au même moment

- Haha, aller, vive le repas ! »

Et tous les trois allèrent souper dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après manger, Al alla prendre un bain bien chaud pour se délassée, Morgane lisait et Al somnolait… Et puis… Winry cria…

Fin du Chapitre 13

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 14 : Le retour des fantômes


	14. Le retour des fantômes

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 14 : Le retour des fantômes

Winry cria…

Morgane se précipita dans la salle de bain, Al sur ses talons. Elle entra et ferma la porte au nez de son ami. Al se rappela que Winry prenait un bain, et comprit pourquoi Morgane avait fermée la porte.

La porte en question se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard. On pouvait voir une Winry à moitié habillée (T-shirt et boxer) complètement paniquée et une Morgane dans le même état. Trois fantômes volaient au dessus des deux filles. Puis bizarrement, ils disparurent. Volatilisés.

« - Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ? Et pourquoi ils sont partis ?

- Je comprends plus rien…

- Les…fan…tômes…snif…je déteste…les…fantômes…snif [Winry pleurait car elle était encore effrayée par ces fameuses entités

- Bah…t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront plus ce soir. Et puis s'ils reviennent, ont s'en occupera, hein les filles ?

- Et comment comptes tu t'occupés d'eux ?

- J'ai ma petite idée…

- L'al…chimie [Demanda Winry, la voix encore secouée par quelques sanglots

- T'as tout compris Winry En plus, ça fais très longtemps que je n'en ai pas fais, mais je voudrais attendre Nii-san, comme on fait d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublier que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ' Bin…tu le saura quand mon frère sera sortit de l'hôpital On te fera une belle démonstration, ainsi qu'à toi Winry. Je pense que ça doit lui manquer aussi de ne pas pratiquer… »

Al partis dans ses souvenirs avec Winry sur l'alchimie, sur les bons souvenirs. Morgane écoutait en essayant de comprendre ce que cela pouvait être l'alchimie.

Et puis, tous trois partirent se couchés, les fantômes oubliés et des souvenirs pleins la tête. Winry se rappela son enfance avec les garçons. Les bonheurs et les malheurs, les hauts et les bas.

Winry se réveilla péniblement aux lueurs du jour qui filtraient de ses rideaux. Elle se leva quand même, après avoir flemmarder une bonne dizaine de minutes dans son lit et s'habilla. Elle arriva dans le salon. Morgane lisait un livre, comme à son habitude.

« - Al dort encore ?

- Nan, il est parti voir Ed. J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour qu'on y aille toutes les deux, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je n'attends que ça

- Mais avant, je veux que tu manges quelque chose !

- Oui chef…' »

Après un rapide petit déjeuné, les deux filles sortirent de l'appartement, direction l'hôpital.

Ed avait hâte de revoir Winry et elle-même avait hâte de revoir notre chère petite tête blonde.

Les soins d'alchimie médicale avait presque complètement guéri Ed, d'où sa proche sortie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée, une seule malheureuse journée et il serai enfin libre !

Winry arriva devant la chambre avec Morgane. Elle frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle entra voir, mais à la surprise des deux filles, il n'y avait personne.

« - Je pense qu'ils ont dû aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, ils ne vont pas tardés

- Oui, sûrement… [Dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique

- Aller, viens, on va s'asseoir en les attendant.

- D'accord »

Elles attendirent les garçons pendant une bonne demie heure. Pour passer le temps, elles avaient parlée un bon moment de mécanique et Morgane semblait très intéressé par cette chose. Winry lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait essayer quand ils seraient rentrés à Rizembool.

« - Tiens, salut les filles [Les filles sursautèrent, surprise dans leur conversation

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

- Ouais, désolé, Ed était parti voir son médecin pour son traitement et comme c'est la dernière séance, ça à pris un peu plus de temps que prévue

- Ouais…enfin, maintenant, je peux enfin bouger mon bras comme je veux !

- C'est cool !

- Ouais, j'ai hâte d'être à demain et de sortir enfin de ce foutu hôpital !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! »

Et notre petit groupe partie arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Midi arriva à grand pas et bizarrement, un estomac se fit entendre… (On se demande lequel…XD) Al et Morgane décidèrent d'aller manger en ville, histoire de laisser nos deux tourtereaux un peu seuls. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement et sortirent de l'hôpital en douce… Un bus devait arriver dans quelques minutes, pour descendre en ville. Personne ne les remarqua et ils descendirent un quart d'heure plus tard. (bin oui, ya pleins d'arrêts…) Les petits restaurants ne manquaient pas et le dimanche, ils étaient tous pleins à craquer. Les nombreux couples qui étaient assis ne cessaient de se regardés, de s'embrassés, malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver.

Winry fini par remarquer qu'ils étaient seuls. Les deux amoureux pensaient que Al et Morgane les suivaient un peu plus loin, mais rien.

« - T'inquiètes pas, Al m'a dit qu'ils iraient certainement mangés en ville, histoire de sortir un peu et de faire visiter un peu la ville.

- Ah ok Morgane ne m'a rien dit, alors… '

- Tu viens ? »

Fin du Chapitre 14

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 15 : Déjeuné en tête-à-tête


	15. Déjeuné en têteàtête

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 15 : Déjeuné en tête-à-tête

« Tu viens [Lui demanda Ed, heureux de revoir sa petite Winry en forme

- Heu…oui

- C'est quand même mieux quand tu es en forme, nan ?

- Oui, finalement ça m'a fais du bien de dormir un peu…

- Au faite, tu as parlé avec Morgane ?

- Oui, elle est très gentille. Je lui aie promis de lui monter un peu de mécanique…

- Ca m'aurai étonné que tu ne parles pas de mécanique…Maniaque d'automails !

- Et alors ? Monsieur j'aime pas le lait !

- Beuh ! J'ai le droit de pas aimer le lait : c'est blanc et ça sort du pis d'une vache [Moi je connais autre chose de blanc…XD

- Et alors ? Ca se boit ! Et ça fait grandir !

- C'est qui que tu traites de modèle super réduit ?!

- Mais to… »

Grâce à un super bon timing, une porte se trouvait (justement) là et (bizarrement) ça donnait sur un placard. Ed embrassa Winry tout en l'emmenant dans le fameux placard.

A présent, ils étaient dans le fameux placard et Winry était surprise de l'attitude de son copain, mais depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça… Elle répondit à son baiser, laissant entrer la langue du jeune blond dans sa bouche. Ed baladait ses mains dans le dos de la blonde passionnément. Elle, l'enlaçait, puis s'arrêta net, d'un coup.

« - Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Ce…c'est pas le moment, et puis tu es encore considéré comme un patient…

- Et alors ? J'ai plus rien à l'épaule…

- Tu veux pas attendre un peu…

- Hum…ok, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand je sortirai, tu seras toute à moi, d'accord ?

- Toute à … [Winry passa au rouge vif D'a…d'accord…

- J'adore quand tu rougis, t'es trop mignonne !

- ' »

Ils sortirent tous les deux le plus discrètement pour aller manger. Nos deux tourtereaux déambulaient dans le couloir, main dans la main, Winry encore rouge et Ed arborait un sourire plus que satisfait, voir pervers… Ils s'installèrent dans la cafétéria et commandèrent des spaghettis (quel romantisme lol, manquerai plus que ce soit un plat pour deux…). Winry repassa au rose doucement. Ils parlaient tous les deux, comme d'habitude… Après manger, ils continuèrent à se promener doucement, le long des couloirs… Il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce dimanche et le frai de l'hiver les dissuada de sortir… Ils repartirent donc dans la chambre.

Al et Morgane cherchaient toujours un restaurent mais d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, aucuns ne désemplissaient. Al décida dons de rentrer et de faire la cuisine à Morgane. Elle commençait à avoir froid et fut ravie de rentré dans l'appartement de Winry. Al lui prépara un bon repas pour la réchauffée puis ils discutèrent encore…

« - Je me demande pourquoi ces fantômes ne disparaissent toujours pas…

- Pour le moment, on ne les a pas revus depuis que Winry est rentrée dormir ici.

- Je sais bien Al, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont toujours là et je comprends pas pourquoi… Tu croix qu'ils auraient une espèce de mission ?

- Aucune idée, mais tant qu'ils ne reviennent pas, on a pas besoin d'y pense, non ?

- Tu as sans doute raison…Dis moi, au faite, c'est demain que Ed sorte de l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu…oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu me montreras l'alchimie [Demanda Morgane comme une petite fille demande une poupée

- Bien sur

- YOUPI ! -- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain : Ed sort enfin de l'hosto et je vais voir ce que c'est l'alchimie ! En plus, Winry m'a dit qu'elle allait me montrer la mécanique !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! Par contre, évite de trop lui parler d'alchimie…elle n'aime pas trop ça, enfin quand ça nous met en danger…

- Hein… ? C'est dangereux ?! Mais alors faut pas en faire !

- Nan, c'est pas dangereux, enfin si, mais ça dépend des circonstances…

- Si ça doit vous mettre en danger, ne le faites pas !

- Laisse moi t'expliquer Morgane…c'est pas sans danger, mais tout dépend de… »

Al lui expliqua les dangers de l'alchimie, mais que dans une utilisation quotidienne et simple, ce n'était pas dangereux, ce qui rassura Morgane.

Quinze heures sonnèrent, lentement, dans le silence de l'après-midi. Les deux amoureux lisaient tranquillement. Al était captivé par les aventures d'une jeune japonaise qui avait découvert un complexe médical dans les souterrains d'une ville allemande qui avait pour but de faire revenir une petite fille en léthargie profonde à la vie. (cf. : Yoko Tsuno, La Frontière de la Vie) quand à Morgane, elle relisait les aventures d'un jeune sorcier avant la sortit du prochain volume annoncé pour l'automne. Seul le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre. Une pluie battante qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber depuis quelques heures. L'orage menaçait et semblait s'approcher rapidement.

[CRACK !!

Les premiers craquements se faisaient entendre et les éclairent jaillissaient devant la fenêtre. La brune releva aussitôt la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et tomba nez à nez avec le second éclaire. Elle ferma aussitôt son livre sans même marquer sa page et se dirigea vers Al. L'alchimiste guettait plus l'arrivé de Morgane que son livre. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas l'orage et rangea sa BD en la voyant s'approcher de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Morgane se dit que finalement, les orage pouvaient avoir un tout petit peu tout petit peu de bon puisqu'elle avait droit à un câlin de la part du jeune homme.

L'orage continuât toute la nuit… (Je vous laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé)

Fin du Chapitre 15

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 16: Une sortie plus qu'attendue…


	16. Une sortie plus qu’attendue…

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 16: Une sortie plus qu'attendue…

La nuit tomba vite et Ed se faisait une joie d'enfin pouvoir sortir de ce maudit hôpital lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

« - Monsieur Elric, vous avez rendez-vous avec le docteur dans une demi-heure pour un dernier contrôle de votre épaule. Je repasserai vous cherché dans vingt minutes.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure. »

Ed était comme un gosse, plus l'heure de la sortie approchait, plus il sautait partout (non, non, pas dans ce sens là, c'est plutôt dans le sens impatient…) Winry avait beau le calmer, la joie du jeune homme envahissait la chambre et au bout d'un bon moment, Winry se laissa gagnée par cette esprit de joie. L'infirmière arriva à l'heure prévue et emmena Ed dans le couloir. Winry resta dans la chambre et commença à rassembler les affaires de son ami. Et elle tomba sur la pile de caleçons, ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs, notamment Ed en caleçon pour son entretient (d'automail, je précise…) ce qui la fit rougir et elle se dépêcha de les rangés dans la valise avant qu'il ne revienne (elle a plus l'habitude de le voir en caleçon, depuis le temps…).

Ed était revenu pour le dîner, toujours « ventre sur pattes » quand il s'agissait de manger ce qui fit rire Winry. Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent le colonel Mustang et sa subordonnée, Riza. Ils venaient aux nouvelles puis continuèrent à parlés, les filles ensembles et les garçons de leur côté. Riza était contente de parler avec la jeune fille, elles parlaient de tous et de rien, mais surtout des deux garçons qui s'énervaient l'un l'autre juste à côté d'elles. Décidément, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis bien longtemps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de « s'entre-tués »… Vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent et les deux militaires durent partirent, l'heure des visites étant terminé. Nos deux blonds en profitèrent pour aller manger, Ed étant affamé ! (lol, comme d'hab. XD)

Ed était très exciter à l'idée de revoir son monde. Enfin…Les deux amoureux parlèrent bien longtemps avant de s'endormirent, doucement, en pensant au lendemain matin.

Morgane entra dans la porte en coups de vent et en commençant à crier un ''bonjour'' mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant ses deux amis endormis. Alphonse resta derrière elle, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée comme ça devant la porte puis comprit en voyant la scène…Ed dormait le ventre à l'air (ça vous rappel rien ?), son bras gauche autour des épaules de Winry, qui dormait avec lui, sa main pendouillant dans le vide, l'autre main étant dans celle du blondinet endormit. Les deux intrus décidèrent de les laissé dormir encore un peu et de se promener dehors. Après tous, depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils pouvaient bien être un peu seuls, même si c'est pas encore à la maison… Winry se réveilla doucement, les rayons solaires lui chatouillant la peau et le visage. Un bruit l'avais fais revenir dans le monde réel, mais elle n'aurai pus dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, histoire de se débarbouiller un peu. Tout cet agitement fini par avoir raison de sommeil du Fullmetal qui se réveilla à son tour en faisait une drôle de moue. Il se leva quand même lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il partait dans quelques heures, ce qui le motiva énormément. Winry ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, encore un peu dans le gaz. Tous deux s'embrassèrent et allèrent manger dans la cafétéria toute proche de la chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent Al et Morgane qui attendaient devant la porte.

« - Salut !

- Salut vous deux ! Alors Ed, le moment tant attendut approche ?

- Ouais, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de partir de cet enfer !

- Haha ! Ca m'étonne pas de toi, t'as jamais aimer rester en place plus de cinq secondes, alors une semaine…

- Ca à été dur mais j'ai tenu bon grâce à…heu…

- Grâce à… ?

- Heu…rien ! Alors Central à changer depuis la dernière fois ?

- C'est ça, détournes la conversation, je vais pas m'en apercevoir…

- Je ne détourne rien du tout Al ! Je te pose une question, c'est différent.

- Eh bien pour tous te dire, Central s'est agrandie, mais je ne sais pas dans quelles proportions car on n'est pas allés voir. Au faites[ajouta-il moins fort, juste pour que son frère entende faudra qu'on parles tous les deux…

- Ah ? De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Tu verras… [Répondit le cadet avec un sourire malicieux

- Bon, Ed, c'est bien beau de parler, mais où est ta valise ? Qu'on aillent à la maison poser tous ça et se promener un peu !

- Laisse Morgane, je vais la porté. Elle est pas lourdes tu sais »

Et la joyeuse troupe sortit de la chambre ravie de pouvoir quitter cet établissement de malheurs.

Central n'avais pas tant changer, malgré les quelques nouveaux commerces qui arpentaient la rue de l'hôpital, cette rue qui autrefois s'arrêtait presque devant lui s'étant maintenant bien plus loin que sa vue ne lui permette. Central avait dû s'agrandir énormément pendant son absence. Le long de leur route pour rejoindre l'appartement que Riza avait prêté à Winry, Ed regardait un peu partout, surpris par certains changements, comme la suppression d'un parc, ou l'apparition d'un musée et pleins d'autres choses. En ce dimanche d'automne, on pouvait voir les saltimbanques et autres personnages loufoques dans la rue, faire les promotions de leur spectacle et autres cirques. Ed était émerveillé devant cette scène qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un monde en pleine guerre, de même pour Al et Morgane, qui n'avaient presque jamais vu ça. [Al était trop petit lorsque Ed en a vus et Morgane n'en a jamais vu Winry regardait elle aussi. Elle n'avais pas vus une telle de chose depuis longtemps alors elle en profitait. Chemin faisant, pleins de choses se faisait nouvelles, d'autres quotidiennes, d'autre encore anciennes et tous ces changements mettait la troupe de bonne humeur. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble, entrèrent et montèrent au premier, pallier droit. Winry se faufila à travers l'étroit passage que laissait le couloir afin d'ouvrir la porte. Elle entra la première, suivie de Morgane, Al et Ed. La visite guidée fut assez rapide, mais maintenant, ils ont le temps, quoique, ils retourneraient bientôt à Rizembool. Winry angoissait à l'idée d'apprendre aux garçons ce qui était arriver à sa grand-mère quelques mois plus tôt. Mais pour le moment, elle ne devait pas y pensait et se concentrée sur le moment présent. Ils posèrent la valise dans le salon, même si Al l'aurai mise volontiers dans la chambre de la mécanicienne, histoire de voir ce qui ce serai passer ensuite… Puis ils ressortirent et allèrent en ville tous les quatre.

Fin du Chapitre 16

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 17: Vive les promesses…


	17. Vive les promesses…

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 17: Vive les promesses…

La ville commençait à s'endormir avec l'apparition de la lune. Il commençait à se faire tard en ce fameux dimanche d'automne. Nos quatre amis avaient déambulés dans tout Central pendant pas mal de temps. Ils avaient croisés le colonel et son lieutenant ensembles, qui tentaient de se faire le plus discrets possibles. Pas de bol pour eux, les scanners Elric les avaient déjà repérés… Mais pour le moment, la petite troupe était plus occupée à parler de tous et de rien, et puis Morgane commença à rappeler au deux frangins ce qu'ils lui avaient promis :

« - Al, tu devais pas me montrer quelque chose quand Ed serai sorti de l'hôpital ?

- Heu… [En mode réflexion Ah si !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit lui montrer [Demanda Ed, étonné

- Je lui avais promis de lui montrer l'alchimie mais je voulais attendre que tu sois sortit.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça fait un sacré moment qu'on ne s'en est pas servis…

- Ouais…et c'est pas plus mal !

- T'inquiètes pas Winry, on fera rien de dangereux !

- J'espère bien ! »

Les deux alchimistes se regardèrent et eurent certainement la même idée puis d'un geste parfaitement synchrone, ils frappèrent des mains, s'accroupirent et les posèrent à terre. Un grand cercle bleu avec des signes étranges se dessina sur le sol et deux petites statuettes se matérialisèrent hors du sol. Les garçons prirent chacun la statue qu'ils avaient fait apparaître et les donnèrent aux filles. Les statues représentaient Morgane et Winry telles qu'elles étaient maintenant. Morgane était étonnée par tant de réalisme et par la manière de procéder. Cela semblait très facile, mais l'alchimie étant un monde de désillusions et de danger, elle se demanda simplement comment cela était possible et était en admiration totale devant un tel phénomène. Winry n'avait pas vue ça depuis longtemps mais cette petite statue lui faisait plaisir et atténua très légèrement sa crainte de l'alchimie. Les frangins se regardèrent à nouveaux, contents de ne pas avoir perdus la main et de retrouver ce pour quoi ils avaient fait tant de sacrifices, autant au sens propre que figuré. Les deux filles remercièrent nos alchimistes puis la bande continua son petit bonhomme de chemin, doucement, à travers Central jusqu'au moment où la fraîcheur se fit sentir. Les heures avaient défilées bien vite et ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçurent, mais le soleil qui descendait se chargea de le leur faire comprendre. Finalement, ils repartirent en direction de l'appartement. Marcher toute une journée comme ça les avait épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas fais ça depuis bien longtemps. Plus ils avançaient sur le chemin du retour et moins il y avait de gens dans les rues. Central s'endormait avec l'apparition de la lune. Tout le monde s'installa dans le canapé, à bout de force. Malgré leur fatigue, les filles se levèrent et préparèrent le repas, ce qui leur redonna des forces et les motiva encore plus. Les deux frangins, eux, finirent par s'endormirent dans le canapé en attendant les filles. Morgane s'en aperçut la première en allant chercher les assiettes pour mettre la table, ce qui la fit sourire et elle décida de partager ça en appelant Winry.

« - Winry, tu peux venir ?

- Heu oui pourquoi ?

- Viens voir mais ne fais pas de bruit.

[Winry entre dans la pièce et découvre un drôle de spectacle

- Ils se sont endormis ?

- Je suppose, en tous cas, ils en ont l'air…

- Décidément, Ed ne changera jamais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis qu'il est petit, il dort toujours le ventre à l'air, et il a jamais pas put changer ça. A chaque fois, c'était Al qui le recouvrait mais comme Ed bougeait beaucoup étant petit, il se retrouvait dans la même situation une dizaine de minute après…

- C'est vrai ?! Eh bin, on se demandait sûrement qui était le grand frère, nan ?

- Oui, surtout que Al était plus grand et qu'il faisait plus mature… Mais dans les situations importantes, on voyait bien que Ed était l'aîné.

- Hum…Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment changer, je veux dire, dans l'autre monde, Al calmait souvent Ed car il s'énervais souvent contre les autres, surtout concernant sa taille par rapport à son frère. Il savait bien qui c'était juste pour rire, mais il s'emportait quand même. C'était pareil ici ?

- Oui, surtout quand le colonel lui en faisait la réflexion, alors il se vengeait toujours, même plusieurs semaines après, ce qui faisait rire tous le monde et surtout Al d'après ce que m'a racontée Riza.

[DRING !!!!!

Oh mince ! J'allais oublier le rôti ! Tu mets la table [Demanda-t-elle en repartant en cuisine

- Oui, t'en fais pas »

Et les deux filles continuèrent ce qu'elles faisaient, en pensant du passé. Quand tout fut prêt, Morgane réveilla les deux frères pendant que Winry servait tout le monde. Encore dans le gaz, comme d'hab, mais dès que Morgane parla de rôti, leur cerveau se réveilla, bizarrement, très vite et ils se levèrent rapidement. Tous avaient faim et le rôti ne fit pas long feu. La parité l'exigeant, comme les filles avaient fais la cuisine et mis la table, les garçons se collèrent à la vaisselle…

Pendant ce temps, Winry en profita pour se douchée, suivie de Morgane. Le jeune brune arborait son habituel ensemble t-shirt boxer noir, ses cheveux détachés encore humides sur les épaules. Winry, était vêtue à peu près pareille, mais le t-shirt avait laissé place à une chemise, où deux chatons dormaient dans son dos. Puis elles allèrent dans la chambre de Winry parler un peu et faire des choses des filles. (Non, il n'y a pas de sous-entendus !) Et puis, ce fut au tour des garçons de prendre leur douche.

Morgane commençait à somnolée et décida d'aller se couchée. Al lisait un livre, comme tous les soirs lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. Ed était encore sous la douche quand Morgane s'endormit. Al posa son livre, l'embrassa et s'endormit à son tour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ou plutôt l'écrire. Winry n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle se leva du canapé et alla dans sa chambre et frappa doucement à la porte.

« - Oui [Interrogeât une voix à moitié endormie

- C'est moi. Je peux entré ?

- Oui, vas-y…baille et se frotte les yeux »

Winry entra et s'assit sur le lit, près de son ami. Le Fullmetal voyait bien que quelque chose n'allais pas et invita la jeune fille à venir plus près. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et s'allongèrent. Ne parlant toujours pas, il entama la conversation.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Raconte moi… [Winry regarda Ed, puis les larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux jusqu'à atteindre ses joues. Ed surpris et toujours perdue lorsqu'elle pleurait lui reposa la question au creu de l'oreille. Elle se blottit contre lui, essayant de cacher ses larmes et il la prit dans ses bras

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. C'est juste que…j'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous êtes revenus…J'ai peur de me réveillé et de m'apercevoir que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve et…

[Ed l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait terminée sa phrase, au grand étonnement de celle-ci

- Tu crois vraiment que je ferai ça dans un rêve alors qu'avant il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ? »

Elle lui répondit négativement et se serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Ses larmes arrêtèrent peu à peu leur course éffreinée vers les joues de la jeune fille qui se calmait. Ed choisis ce moment pour lui glisser dans l'oreille :

« - Tu te rappelles la promesse que je t'ai fais il y a longtemps ? Elle tiens toujours, alors pardonnes moi pour mon absence. »

Fin du Chapitre 17

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 18: Deux corps si longtemps séparés qui se retrouvent…


	18. Deux corps qui se retrouvent

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 18: Deux corps si longtemps séparés qui se retrouvent…

Winry se rappela alors la fameuse promesse qu'ils s'étaient fais, il y a bien longtemps. Ed lui avait promis qu'il ne la ferait plus pleurer, ou que ce serai des larmes de joie. Elle regarda Edward qui lui souriait paisiblement.

" Merci Ed… " Puis elle l'embrassa doucement. Ed fut un peu surpris de sa réaction, mais répondit à son baiser.

" C'est la promesse que je t'ai fait dans l'hôpital…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serai le seul à tenir tes promesses. "

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait dire. Ed se releva doucement et se mit au-dessus de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis il commença à déshabillé Winry. La chemise enlevée, il découvrit la poitrine de son amie, ce qui le fit rougir un peu. La jolie mécanicienne se laissait faire, docilement mais un peu nerveuse. Edward l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et à son tour, elle retira la chemise du jeune homme. Se retrouver dans cette situation commençait à l'embarrassée. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans le lit de son meilleur ami ? Un nouveau baiser la sortie de sa léthargie. Ils continuèrent à se déshabillés doucement, mais sûrement. Ed était toujours au-dessus de Winry et la regarda intensément avec des yeux perçants. La jeune fille adorait voir ces yeux doré la fixée et elle s'agrippa au coup du jeune homme pour l'embrassé, encore une fois. Et puis elle sentit une onde choque en elle et se cambra sous l'émotion et la rapidité du choque. Ed était entré en elle. Ils étaient tous deux inexpérimentés en ce domaine mais Ed savait y faire, il ne lui avait pas fait mal, il l'aimait et elle aussi. Ca se sentait à travers leurs gestes (le mauvais jeu de mots…') Ed commençait à aller et venir, à son grand plaisir et celui de la blondinette. Les deux amants se retenaient à grand peine de crier, Al et Morgane dormant juste à côté. (J'imagine bien ces deux avec une oreille collé cotre un verre sur le mur pour épier les plus grands XD) Après un long moment, Ed arrêta et revint à l'assaut des lèvres de la jeune fille et réciproquement. Les lèvres de Winry avait un petit goût de vanille et celle de Edward un goût de pomme, ce qui n'était pas désagréable du tout. Et puis dans un mouvement un peu brusque, Winry se retrouva au-dessus du Fullmetal, ce qui le surprit encore plus en voyant le regard malicieux qu'affichait la jeune mécanicienne. Elle l'embrassa et lui glissa à l'oreille " Ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire… " Toujours aussi étonné, et s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Cinq secondes après, il sentait les doigts de la jeune filles se refermés sur son intimité et commencer quelques va et viens timides. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux se laissa faire. Winry prenait de l'assurance puis commença sérieusement. Une vague de plaisir envahit l'alchimiste qui rougit.

A présent, Winry était allongé sur lui et écoutait son cœur battre, doucement. La fatigue de la journée se faisait lourdement ressentir et elle finit par s'endormir, heureuse. Elle glissa lentement sur le coté pendant son sommeil ce qui réveilla notre petit blond préféré. Elle dormait toujours et paraissait si fragile et sans défense…Ed déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et la regarda dormir un peu. Y a pas à dire, elle était vraiment très jolie sa petite mécanicienne… Leurs corps n'avaient plus fais qu'un l'espace d'une soirée. Il se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ed se leva, Winry dormait encore paisiblement près de lui, une mèche sur le visage. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit prendre son petit déjeuné avec son frère qui avait commencé à tous préparer. Tout était pratiquement prêt, il ne manquait plus que les contenus des différentes tasses et bols. Tous ceci fit bailler une nouvelle fois le Fullmetal sous le regard de son cadet qui se mit à rire.

" - T'as eu du mal à dormir ?

Nan…baille encore pourquoi ?

Tu me parais bien fatigué pourtant…

o///O J'ai le droit d'être fatigué si je veux, nan [Répond le blondinet rouge tomate, comprenant enfin de quoi son frère parlait

Oui oui, c'est ton droit…

Et puis d'abord, mêle toi de tes affaires ! Paparazzi de vie privée !

C'est bon, t'excites pas pour ça…en plus, tu m'a fais gagner mon pari alors c'est cool et pour toi et pour moi

… QUEL PARI ?! Oo

Oh, rien de grave, t'inquiètes pas, c'est entre Morgane et moi…'

Hum…je vois…A mon avis, c'est pas une mise très catholique, je me trompe [Cette fois, ce fut Al qui passa au rouge soutenus

Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?!

Moi ? Mais rien voyons…j'ai l'esprit très ouvert tu sais…

Mouais, tu parles, aussi ouvert qu'une crevette ! Vengeance !

C'est plutôt à moi de me venger, nan ?

Hey ! C'est quoi tous ce raffut… ? "

Morgane venait de se réveillée, encore un peu débraillée de sa nuit avec un certain brun…

" - Oh, désolé Morgane, on parlait un peu trop fort…

Bah c'est pas baille grave…j'aurai fini par me réveillée tôt ou tard

On reconnaît bien là ta bonne humeur… [Une clé anglaise atterrit dans le cerveau de Ed On peut pas dire de même pour tous le monde…'

Ca va Ed [Demanda Morgane, peu habituée à ce spectacle

T'inquiètes, c'est un jeu entre eux depuis qu'ils sont tous p'tits

T'en veux une aussi, Al ?

Heu…non non, merci Winry '

Bonjour tous le monde…baille C'était quoi tous ce rafus ?

Oh rien, vous inquiétez pas, on parlait juste de…heu…

De provisions ! On en a presque plus [intervint Ed, histoire de sauver la situation et de ne pas révéler leur vrai sujet de conversation

Eh alors ? C'est pas grave puisque qu'on rentre à Rizembool dans peu de temps…

Peut-être mais ça ne nous dit pas quand.

Certainement dans la semaine, peut-être même dans deux ou trois jours ou demain, ça dépend de vous, vous avez le choix… [Les derniers mots de Winry furent à peine audibles et sa voix tremblotait un peu, mais personne ne s'en aperçut, mis à part Ed, ce qui l'alerta sur un point

DEMAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doucement Al ! Je pense que ce sera pour un peux plus tard, on a les valises à faire, et faux prévenir le lieutenant Hawkeyes, qui est d'astreinte aujourd'hui. On la verra après-demain je pense. Ca te va ?

OUAIS !!! J'ai trop hâte de rentré à la maison et de revoir mamie !!! "

Les larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Winry. Morgane et Ed essayaient de calmés Al et puis Ed s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un…

Fin du Chapitre 18

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 19: La fin des fantômes


	19. La fin des fantômes

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 19: La fin des fantômes

Winry pleurait sur son lit quand Ed frappa à porte de la chambre. Elle ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot, et aucun son ne sortait de sa voix malgré ses efforts. N'entendant rien, le blondinet entra doucement et resta un instant cloué sur place. Elle qui était si joyeuse quelques minutes plutôt était à présent sur son lit, assise avec les genoux ramenés vers la poitrine et sanglotait. Elle serrait un coussin très fort contre elle. Sa tête reposait sur le cousin noir et sa respiration se faisait fébrile et saccadée. Se demandant pourquoi ce changement soudain, il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Les larmes réapparurent au bord de ses yeux qui regardait le vide. Edward essayât de la rassurée, de comprendre pourquoi elle avait si vite changer d'humeur, mais le seul mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer fut « mamie ». A partir de là, le Fullmetal comprit que la vieille femme avait dû avoir des problèmes voir pire, mais ne connaissant pas la vérité, il préféra ne rien envisager.

« - Ed, je…je doit te parler…à toi et à Al… [Articula-t-elle en déglutissant

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi, je le dirai à Al tous à l'heure.

Non. Je veux que vous l'entendiez tous les deux de la même façon. [répondit la jeune fille, prête à admettre que sa grand-mère était partie

Très bien. Je vais le chercher, je reviens, d'accord ?

Oui, oui, je vous attends.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les deux garçons apparurent dans la chambre suivie de Morgane qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Bin voilà…je … je sais pas comment vous le dire mais… [Winry se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens, apparemment assez stressée

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Winry [demanda Al d'une voix inquiète. Ed était impassible, il se doutait de la réponse, mais tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit, il n'osait pas imaginer le pire

Eh bin…mamie…mamie est…morte. [Sa phrase s'acheva dans un silence de plomb où la petite voix de la jeune fille se perdis et où les larmes avaient refais leur apparition, mais pas seulement chez la blonde. Chez les deux frères aussi, les larmes étaient présentes, de même chez Morgane qui pourtant n'avais pas connus la grand-mère, mais à qui cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs

C'est…c'est pas possible ! Winry, dis moi que c'est pas possible !!

Je suis désolé Al, mais…je pouvais pas vous le dire plutôt…

SI ! TU AURAIS PU LE DIRE PLUS TOT !

Al ! Calmes-toi ! Tu n'y est pour rien et nous non plus !

Mamie était malade et… du fais de sa vieillesse…

STOP ! ARRETES ! JE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE !!

Al… !

Laisse-le, Ed… Tu sais bien qu'il adorait mamie comme sa propre grand-mère, et toi aussi, nan ?

Ed, Winry…Je suis désolé pour votre grand-mère…

T'en fais pas, tous le monde meurt un jour…

Je vais voir Al. Je vous laisse.

Ok, essaie de le consoler un peu, Morgane. [elle sortit de la pièce en hochant de la tête puis disparut, laissant les deux blond ensembles

Winry…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eue… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle devenait de plus en plus faible et finalement, elle avait attrapée une maladie incurable, mais je ne me souviens pas du nom. D'après le docteur, c'était une épidémie dans toute la région, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Au bout de quelques jours, elle n'arrivait plus à se lever, ni même bouger. Je suis resté avec elle le plus possible, mais plus le temps avançait, et moins et parvenait à respiré…il aurai fallut la transféré à l'hôpital de Central, mais elle n'aurai pas supporté le voyage… Et puis….le médecin m'as dit que mamie avait déjà bien vécue pour quelqu'un de malade…Normalement, les gens atteins par ce virus ne tiennent rarement plus de 24 heures…»

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de la jeune fille et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de celui du Fullmetal. Les souvenirs de la mort de sa mère qu'il avait refoulé si longtemps lui revinrent en mémoire, et même s'il avait honte de pleurer devant Winry, il ne fit rien pour arrêter ses larmes. Il avait le regard vide et était toujours debout. Winry s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit ce qui ramena le fullmetal à la triste réalité et il étreignit à son tour la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent et puis soudainement, les deux fantômes réapparurent, suivie d'une autre entité. Les trois formes blanchâtres se placèrent face aux deux blonds. Winry était apeurée et n'osait plus bouger, elle restait figée sur place. Edward la serrait toujours et regardait les esprits. Aucuns d'entre eux ne bougeaient, ils semblaient attendre. Ed voyait bien que ça n'avançait pas et tenta d'appeler son frère. Al arrive rapidement, suivie par Morgane, alertés par le timbre de voix qu'avait pris son frère. Et là, eux aussi restèrent dans le vague. Morgane se blottie contre Al.

Les fantôme du milieu s'avança doucement, comme pour ne pas les effrayés, puis il changeât de forme, passant du simple fantôme sans vrai consistance, à l'apparence d'une vieille femme. Se rapprochant toujours des deux couples, les garçons constatèrent que la nouvelle apparence n'était autre que celle de la grand-mère Pinako, disparut plusieurs mois plus tôt. Le second fantôme s'approcha à son tour, et comme le premier, changeât de forme. Cette fois-ci, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs. Edward et Winry la reconnurent aussitôt : ce n'était autre que Trisha Elric, la mère des deux garçons. Al ne la reconnue pas tout de suite, il était trop petit lorsqu'elle les a laissés, sans le vouloir. La troisième entité se dirigeât, elle aussi vers eux, et comme les deux autres, changeât d'apparence. C'était, là encore, une jeune femme, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval avec des cheveux qui dépassaient un peu partout autour de son visage fin. Winry était captivé par cette image, tellement, qu'elle en avait oublier qu'ils n'étaient que fantômes, et s'approcha de la dernière femme.

« - Ma…maman ? » Edward se rappela alors le visage qu'il avait sur des photos, et remarqua alors l'énorme ressemblance entre les deux femmes. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu de son vivant, et Al ne devait certainement pas la reconnaître car il était encore bébé lorsqu'elle est partie au font avec son mari pour soigner les blessés de la guerre. Winry avançait, inconsciemment vers sa ''mère'', qui lui souriait paisiblement.

« - Maman, c'est toi ? » La jeune fille pleurait encore, mais continuait d'avancer, suivit des trois autres.

« - Winry, ma chérie… ça fait si longtemps…

Maman… [sa vois s'était éteinte en prononçant ce mot

Comme tu as grandit, ma chérie… et les petits Elric aussi, n'est-ce pas Trisha ?

Oui. Mes enfants…Vous avez tellement grandit…la dernière fois que je vous aie vue, vous aviez a peine 5 et 6 ans… Et maintenant, vous en avez 18 et 19 si je ne trompe pas…

Maman…pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça [tout le monde à les larmes aux yeux, même Morgane, heureuse de connaître la maman des deux frères

Pour vous forcés à revenir ici, où Winry vous attendait depuis déjà plusieurs années et où ma disparition lui avait fait un tel choque que j'avait peur qu'elle-même ne se donne la mort.

Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour vous les garçons, dans le monde des morts, on peut voir le futur, ainsi que le passé et le présent. Je peux vous dire que si vous n'aviez pas fait tous ces exploits pour rentrés, jamais vous ne seriez revenus, vous seriez morts dans quelques années, tués par la peine de ne pas avoir fait ce que vous auriez du faire il y a bien longtemps. C'est pour ça que moi aussi j'ai « aider » à ce que vous reveniez ici.

Et moi je n'avais absolument aucune envie de voir ma fille se détruire comme tu le faisais. Ton père est d'accore avec moi. De plus, on savait que tu aimais Ed, depuis que tu es toute petite

Oo

Ne faîtes pas cette tête tous les deux ! On dirait deux grenouilles !

Eh oui, on le savait depuis longtemps que vous finiriez ensembles. Idem pour toi Al. Même si je ne connais pas le nom de cette jeune fille, je savais que tu ne serai pas heureux avant de l'avoir ramenée dans notre monde, avec ton frère. Je suis heureuse pour vous mes garçons Et pour vous aussi les filles

Heu…maman ? Je…J'te présente Morgane…

Ah… ! Voilà donc le nom de cette jeune fille Enchanté Morgane.

En…enchantée, Madame Elric… [répondit-elle, visiblement impressionnée

Maman, pourquoi papa n'est pas là ?

Parce qu'il occupe une place importante là-haut, et il ne peux pas s'absenter comme il le souhaiterai…même pour venir voir sa fille adorée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverra.

Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

Calmes-toi ma chérie… Si vous avez besoins de nous, nous reviendrons… Et ton père a demander à prendre un congé n'importe quand au cas où. Il ne veut pas te rater une seconde fois.

Je suis contente de vous avoir revue les garçons, même si vous m'avez ratés de peu…

Mamie… [les trois jeunes répondirent en même temps

Il n'y a pas de ''mamie'' qui tienne ! Vous êtes revenus, c'est le principale. Au faite Ed, t'aurai pas rapetissé ?

Il serait temps de changer les lunettes, vieille taupe ! Je suis plus grand que Winry, et donc, que toi [répondit Ed, avec fierté

Mais tu es plus petit que ton frère…

En effet…

… Morgane, t'es mal placer pour dire ça car tu es toi-même plus petite que moi, et puis Al n'as que quelques centimètres de plus que moi ! (Il n'y a pas de double sens, XD)

Notre temps est écoulé…

…nous allons devoir rentrées…

…a bientôt les enfants… On vous aime fort !

A…bientôt… »

La séparation fut rapide. Les trois femmes s'évanouirent dans l'air et plus aucun signe n'aurai pu dire qu'elles avaient été là, quelques minutes auparavant.

Tous les quatre en reparlèrent pendant plusieurs jours et gardèrent ces apparitions gravées dans leurs mémoires.

Fin du Chapitre 18

Chapitre suivant : Epilogue


	20. Epilogue

Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

Les Spectres du passé

Chapitre 20 : Epilogue

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre d' Izumi, sept ans. Elle se leva péniblement, et descendit du lit superposé pour réveillé son frère jumeau, nom du père de Winry qui se retourna dans son lit pour ne pas se lever. Toujours la même rengaine… Izumi sortit de la chambre, encore dans un demi-sommeil, prit le couloir et entra dans la pièce du fond. Elle se blottie dans les bras de sa mère pour réclamé un câlin, que Winry lui accorda avec plaisir. Après ce premier câlin, elle sauta par-dessus sa mère pour aller réclamer la même chose à son père. Pendant ce temps, nom du père de Winry se décida enfin à sortir du lit et se dirigeât d'un pas incertain vars la même chambre que sa sœur. A peine arriver, il grimpa dans la lit de ses parents et se mit au milieu, avec sa sœur. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une petite dizaine de minutes avant que le vrai réveil ne sonne, indiquant au passage, la fin de la nuit et des câlins.

L'horloge affichait presque 8h30. Tous le monde était près, même si nom du père de Winry somnolait encore. Tout le portrait de son père à son âge !

Le chemin de l'école le réveilla, surtout par le froid qui y régnait. Izumi était dans les bras de sa mère et regardait la maison rapetissée à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

A la barrière de l'école primaire, un petit garçon attendait impatiemment. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père mais avait les cheveux de sa mère.

« Papa papa ! Tonton Al est arrivé avant nous !

Fallait pas traîné au lit ce matin. T'inquiète, la prochaine fois, tonton Al arrivera après nous !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore à mon neveu ?!

Moi ? mais rein du tout ! Comment ça va frangin ?

Bien et vous deux ?

Super [répondit nom du père de Winry C'est bientôt les vacances ! Et papa Noël va bientôt venir nous voir !

Ah oui…c'est bientôt noël ' Et tu as demander quoi au papa noël ?

[Un gosse arrive et se joint à la conversation

des livres d'alchimie !

Moi aussi ! Salut tonton, salut nom du père de Winry

Tiens ! Une revenant ! Ca va Valentin ?

Ouais !

Et ta sœur ?

Bah…ça va, elle a hâte d'être en vacance parce qu'elle veut venir en vacance chez toi. J'pourrai venir aussi tonton ?

Bah…Si Winry et tes parents sont d'accord, pas de problèmes. T'y vois un incoveignant Al ?

Aucun, mais si tu veux aller chez tonton, tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes notes, comme maintenant, d'accord ?

Vi papa !

Papa, tu me fais descendre ? J'vais jouer avec Valentin, Izumi et Sarah !

Ok, mais pas de bêtises ! A ce midi les enfants !

A ce midi papa et tonton !

Ah…ils ne peuvent pas se séparés ces quatre là…

Salut Morgane

Salut Ed. Al t'as dit ce qu'ils ont fait hier, les p'tits chenapans ?

Heu…non, raconte

Ils ont synthétisés le grand banc de pierre en patinoire…

… [Ed est mort de rire, de même que les trois autre

C'est fou ce qu'ils ressemblent à leur père XD

Moi je dirait plutôt à leur oncle Hein, Al ? Tu te rappel quand Ed était petit… ?

Ouais…on se marraient bien tous les trois…

C'était le bon temps…

Mais c'est toujours le bon temps !

Ouais, c'est pas faux… »

Et ils repartirent de l'école primaire de Central. Ed allait dans les bureaux de l'armée, où une nouvelle mission l'attendait, de même pour Al. Winry ouvrait sa boutique d'automails, suivit par Morgane qui lui servit de secrétaire et rangeait un peu de temps en temps les pièces et autres vis qui n'étaient pas à leur place.

Cela faisait près de dix ans que les alchimistes n'avaient plus entendus parler d'une porte et d'un autre monde, et ils n'en entendraient sûrement pas parler, même des siècles après leur mort.

Fin du Chapitre 20

_Fin de l'histoire_


End file.
